Surrogate
by LostMisaki
Summary: Mpreg story. Takahiro's wife is unable to continue her pregnancy after being injured in an earthquake. Misaki volunteers to have the baby transplanted into him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I know there are quite a number of mpreg stories for JR, so here is an attempt to do something a little different.

Summary:

Takahiro's wife is unable to continue her pregnancy after being injured in an earthquake. Misaki volunteers to have her baby transplanted into him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Misaki's eyes fluttered open as a bright light and the smell of hospital flooded his senses. He lay there groggily for a few moments remembering where he was. As his vision cleared, he noticed a silver-haired man and a white-smocked woman standing beside his bed, discussing something in hushed tones. One was Akihiko, and the other was a doctor. They stopped talking when they realized the patient was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Akihiko asked gently as he stroked the teenager's hair.

Misaki's eyes wandered to the drips attached to his arm and the beeping machines around him as he tried to recall what had happened. _A mask placed over his face_. _A woman's voice telling him to relax_. It was all coming back to him now. Struggling to speak, he parted his lips and the dryness of his throat made his voice come out in a rasp. "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes. The surgery was 100 percent successful," replied Dr. Endo, giving her patient a reassuring smile.

Akihiko sighed. The boy's selfless nature infuriated him at times. "Baka," he chided softly, a frown creasing his brow as he gazed at Misaki's pallid face and vulnerable form. "I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up, and the first thing you do after you wake up is to ask after the baby."

Misaki noticed the slight tremble in his partner's voice and forced a weak grin. "I'm fine," he mouthed, and then gasped slightly as he recalled the disastrous family trip. "Oh, I almost forgot! Nii-chan and Ne-chan. How are they?"

"Mrs Takahashi is recovering excellently from the surgery, and her injuries are healing well," said the doctor. "Your brother escaped with only some bruises and scratches. Don't worry about them, Misaki-kun. From now on, you'll have to concentrate on taking care of yourself."

The brown-haired teenager nodded obediently. He tried to shift himself a little but his body ignored him.

"I think I'd better explain everything to you again," continued Dr. Endo, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "You just went through an intensive ten-hour surgery to have Mrs Takahashi's four-weeks pregnant uterus transplanted inside your abdominal cavity. A couple of your blood vessels have been redirected, and your body has been injected with hormones to facilitate the pregnancy."

Misaki drew in a deep breath, trying not to let the fear leak out through his eyes. His mind was still registering the fact that he had just been sliced open to have something the size of a hen's egg inserted inside his abdomen, and then sewn back up. And that this was just the beginning. "I'm glad the baby is safe inside here," he breathed.

"Babies, actually," the doctor corrected, clearing her throat. "There are two inside you."

Misaki's emerald eyes opened wide. Akihiko's face tensed and he raised his voice in alarm. "What?"

The doctor nodded. "You're carrying twins."

"I…see." Misaki replied, staring down at his stomach, which still looked rather flat at the moment. The bulge was barely discernible. He contemplated touching it, but decided not to, letting his arms lie limply at his sides instead.

"I have to warn you that your condition is very fragile, Misaki-kun. You may attend college for the next four months or so, but no strenuous activities until you deliver, which will be by C-section, of course. No exercising is allowed, not even jogging or swimming."

"Are you sure?" Misaki raised his brows in disbelief. "I can't even swim?"

"No." The doctor shook her head firmly. "Your situation is different from a regular pregnant woman's."

"See what you've gotten yourself into, you idiot?" Akihiko admonished, looking more stressed up than the surrogate himself. He had vehemently opposed the transfer, and Takahiro, too, had his doubts, but Misaki had insisted, saying it was his way of repaying his brother for taking care of him in the past.

"I don't mind all that, as long as nii-chan is happy," said Misaki softly. "He and ne-chan looked so devastated when they heard that she couldn't continue the pregnancy. I can't let them lose their children just like that, not when I can do something about it!" He swallowed in an effort to moisten his dry throat, and gratefully took a sip out of the glass of water that Akihiko placed at his lips.

"Yes, babies are such a rare sight here, aren't they? What with the low birth rates," the doctor said with a smile. "As I told you before the surgery, we decided to go ahead as there is a sixty percent chance of the little ones surviving inside your body, as compared to only ten per cent inside Mrs Takahashi."

"But even then, sixty percent is…" Usagi sighed worriedly as he laid his hand on Misaki's forehead.

"Well, I'm a man," Misaki tried to sound upbeat. "Shouldn't we – the physically stronger sex – be able to take pregnancy better?"

Dr. Endo shook her head patiently. "Quite the opposite," she said. "The male body is not at all designed to handle pregnancies. Even though you guys have a bigger abdominal cavity, which means more space for the babies, and you have the uterus transplanted inside you to protect them, your journey will be more difficult than a woman's."

Misaki nodded slowly, wincing slightly as a dull pain began to take hold of his lower abdomen. The anaesthetic was wearing off. _I have to be strong, for nii-chan, _he reminded himself

"Your fate is now bound to the lives inside you, and should one of them die, the resulting internal bleeding could be fatal for you, since there's no way for the blood to come out. Furthermore, there is the additional risk associated with multiple birth."

The doctor continued her barrage of strict instructions, including the injection of pregnancy hormones which had to be administered twice daily. She inundated him with a whole list of symptoms to be prepared for, and ended by confining the teenager to bed rest for the next two weeks.

Soon, Misaki's eyelids grew heavy and the voices beside him faded into the distance as sleep enveloped him.

Akihiko's heart ached as he gazed at Misaki's fragile form, eyes closed, long eyelashes resting on his pale cheeks. The teenager should be enjoying his college life now, instead of shouldering this huge burden. His gaze then travelled to Misaki's midsection, as he tried to imagine the little ones inside him, curled up in safety. Then he closed his eyes and tried to picture Misaki all swollen and about to give birth. A shudder ran through him as he slowly set out for the couch in the hospital suite, which would be his home for the next two weeks.

Misaki spent the next few days drifting in and out of sleep, recovering steadily from the surgery. Dr. Endo was impressed with the speed of his progress, and Akihiko was relieved to see the color return to the boy's cheeks. Misaki himself felt on top of things.

That was, until the first bout of morning sickness woke him up. Misaki struggled to sit up as a wave of nausea swept over him. Clutching his stomach, he dragged himself out of bed and staggered to the bathroom, barely making it in time.

Awakened by the sounds of someone barfing, Akihiko stirred from the couch, rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning. He made his way to the bathroom to find the poor boy on his knees, heaving violently over the toilet bowl.

"Ughh…" Misaki groaned, his eyes watery from the force of his exertions. Akihiko knelt beside him and rubbed his back slowly, hoping it would ease his discomfort. The teenager paused for a few seconds, gasping and panting.

"Breathe, Misaki…relax...that's it... " soothed Akihiko, massaging his chest.

Unfortunately the smell of his own vomit made Misaki gag uncontrollably again. He was now dry-retching, since there was nothing left inside his stomach.

After a few minutes or so, the retching stopped and his breathing gradually returned to normal. Misaki leaned back weakly against Akihiko's chest, eyes closed, throat burning from all the acid.

Akihiko knelt holding his boyfriend, waiting patiently for him to catch his breath. "Are you better now?" he asked.

Misaki nodded slowly, exhausted.

Akihiko slowly helped the trembling youth up on his feet, only to get his shirt covered in puke.

"I-I'm so sorry!" cried Misaki, hot tears forming in his eyes.

"It's no big deal," said Akihiko calmly as he took off his shirt, scooped Misaki up in his arms and carried him to the bed. After gently placing Misaki on the bed, he got a wet towel from the bathroom and dabbed it on the boy's forehead.

"This is so humiliating," Misaki moaned. How many more months of this would he have to endure? He vaguely remembered the doctor mentioning something about how morning sickness would last longer for him, possibly throughout the second trimester.

"Nah. I've seen you in more humiliating situations," Akihiko chuckled as he tucked him in.

A warmth crept into Misaki's cheeks. "Stop saying all this rubbish. I'm pregnant," he snapped, and then blushed even deeper as he realized how strange those words were coming from him.

Akihiko leaned over and placed his lips close to Misaki's ear. "To tell the truth, that kind of turns me on," he whispered.

Misaki's large eyes grew wider. "Don't you dare touch me!" He warned, pushing his hand against Akihiko's bare chest to keep him at bay.

"Don't worry, I won't lay a finger on you. Just don't come begging me for it later on," Akihiko smirked.

"You-you pervert! Shut up!" Misaki shouted, throwing the blanket over his own head.

Akihiko took another long look at the boy huddled under the blanket. _At least he has the energy to yell at me now._He sighed and went back to continue his sleep.

Misaki's Diary

_I can endure this. I must, for nii-chan!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thanks for the alerts and comments on the first chapter!

**midoritenchi90**: Read on and see ;p

**Sweetheart Ninja: **Well the doc didn't say anything about no sex...

**FanofBella&Edward:** Welcome to the Junjou fandom!

**Brookiecookie17: **Thanks, I hope I won't disappoint!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_"Tadaima!" Misaki called out as he swung the door open and dragged his tired body into the living room of Akihiko's penthouse. He was aching all over and was dying to have a nice warm bath before preparing dinner. _

_His heart caught in his throat when he beheld the sight before him. Two men, lying butt-naked and entwined on the floor beside the couch. Taking a step closer, he recognized one of them as Akihiko, who was pinned underneath the other guy. Misaki couldn't tell who the guy was as his back was facing him._

_"Since Misaki is pregnant, let me be your outlet," the nameless man purred at Akihiko._

_"Mmmm..." The novelist murmured in reply._

_Misaki felt anger consume him in a warm rush. Clenching his fists, he walked over to the men, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Get off him, you piece of shit!" _

_The man turned to face him; Misaki gasped as he recognized him as Sumi Senpai, whom he knew had a long-time crush on Akihiko._

_"You'll have to fight me first," his senior sneered, running his hands over Akihiko's thighs._

_Heart beating so violently that he thought it was going to burst out of his ribcage, Misaki stomped into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers for something he could use as a weapon. It seemed like an eternity before he managed to grab hold of a frying pan. Running over to the two men, he screamed "Go to hell!" as he raised the frying pan over the bastard's head._

"Misaki! Misaki! Wake up!"

Akihiko patted his partner's cheek lightly. They were back in Akihiko's home after Misaki had been discharged from hospital, and now the poor teenager was thrashing about in bed, choked sounds coming out of his lips. After a few more seconds of struggling, Misaki's emerald eyes shot open as he awoke, breathing heavily.

"It's alright, it's just a nightmare," Akihiko caressed his slightly damp chestnut hair, trying to calm him down.

Misaki said nothing, staring at the ceiling with his heart still pounding. _No! Usagi-san isn't that kind of guy! _

"What did you dream of?" Akihiko asked gently.

"Nothing." Misaki shook his head slowly. He didn't dare to confess that he had dreamed of Akihiko fooling around. He didn't even want to put the idea into his head. For the next half an hour, he simply lay there in his sweat-drenched pajamas, tears streaming down his face.

Akihiko glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table; it was a little past midnight. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with Misaki in such a state.

"Okay then, what can I do to make you stop crying?" Akihiko sighed.

"Banana omelettes," Misaki croaked, suddenly feeling hungry.

"Huh?"

"Fried banana omelettes, I need to have them right now," groaned Misaki, rubbing his growling stomach and trying to swing his feet off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akihiko sat up in alarm and grabbed the boy's arms when he realized he was trying to get out of bed.

"Going to make myself some," Misaki replied in a rather irritated voice.

"We don't have bananas in the house."

"But I _need_ to have them right now!" Misaki reiterated. If he didn't have his craving satisfied this instant he would go insane.

"Alright, alright, I'll go get them. You stay in bed right now," Akihiko ordered sternly as he gently pushed Misaki back onto the bed. "I don't want you bumping into things in the dark or falling down the stairs." Then he quickly got dressed, drove to the nearest 24-hour supermarket and bought some bananas. Spotting some pregnancy magazines on a rack, he decided to grab some as well.

Back home, after making a gigantic mess of the stove and throwing away several eggs, the novelist finally succeeded in making edible omelettes.

Misaki was sure he was going to die of hunger when the aroma of food greeted him as Akihiko entered the bedroom with two big plates. The omelettes were slightly charred but at least they weren't rock-hard like the last time he had tried making them. Misaki devoured everything greedily.

"Hey, slow down," Akihiko patted his back, watching him wolf down the food. He was glad that Misaki's appetite had returned; the poor boy had not been able to keep his food down for the past few weeks.

Full and satisfied, Misaki fell asleep with his head nestled against his lover's chest.

* * *

><p>After his morning ritual of throwing up, Misaki brushed his teeth, showered and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and gave a start when he saw Akihiko waiting for him with a syringe in his hand.<p>

"Can you at least make a sound or something?" grumbled Misaki.

"Towel off, please," Akihiko spoke in a businesslike manner. Misaki obediently did as he was told and perched himself on the bed, while Akihiko quickly but gently administered the hormone shot into his backside.

"Ow," the teenager winced, and Akihiko kissed the back of his head to take away the pain, before going off to dispose of the needle. Misaki got dressed into a T-shirt and jeans. The jeans still fit him, but they were beginning to feel a little tight. Soon, hunger pangs forced him to trudge downstairs into the kitchen, with Akihiko trailing closely behind like a bodyguard.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Akihiko demanded, gripping his arm as he entered the kitchen.

"Making breakfast," replied Misaki, taking out a jar of fermented beans from the fridge. For the past few weeks he had been doing nothing but sleep, eat and throw up, and he wanted to make himself useful for once.

"Let me help you," Akihiko offered.

"No no I can do it myself! Stop treating me like I'm disabled!" Misaki snapped. He wasn't sure whether it was his hunger or his newly acquired hormones, but he was beginning to find Akihiko a pain in the ass. Turning around, his gaze fell on the huge mess on the stove. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips.

"I'll clean that up later," said Akihiko, going to his computer.

They had just finished their breakfast of fermented beans, rice and miso soup, when the doorbell rang, and Akihiko answered it. Takahiro and his wife, Manami had come to visit.

"How are you doing, Misaki?" Manami approached the teenager and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I'm fine. We're all fine," Misaki placed a hand on his tummy and tried to look sprightly. "I'm so glad everyone's alright now!" He grinned, trotting off into the kitchen to make coffee for the guests.

"Where's Mahiro?" Akihiko enquired after the couple's first-born.

"Oh, he's at my mother's," said Manami, smiling as she sat on the couch. "I hope he doesn't get jealous when his two siblings arrive."

"Hmm... Akihiko, have you been getting enough sleep?" Takahiro asked, noticing the dark circles under his friend's eyes.

"Generally, yes," Akihiko replied. The truth was that he had been awakened at least five times a night by Misaki getting out of bed to pee.

"Please sit down, Misaki," coaxed Manami when the boy came over to serve coffee. "You shouldn't be on your feet serving us; it should be the other way round!"

"Don't worry! I'm a healthy and fit nineteen year-old. This isn't strenuous for me at all," declared Misaki, forcing a grin as the smell of coffee sent a wave of nausea through him. He lowered himself onto the couch and involuntarily adjusted his tight jeans, the gesture accidentally revealing a little of his bare abdomen. Takahiro could not help but stare in fascination. Feeling like a zoo exhibit, Misaki shifted in his seat in embarrassment.

Takahiro smiled a tentative smile as he observed his little brother. "Have you been eating well? You don't look like you've gained weight."

"Uh… I try to, when I have the appetite…" Misaki replied, drinking a glass of water to pacify his rebelling stomach. It seemed to work, but now the nausea was replaced by a compelling urge to pass gas.

"Oh, you must be having a hard time with all the pregnancy symptoms," said Manami, giving the teenager a sympathetic pat on the back. "I'm terribly sorry for causing you so much trouble. This is all my fault."

"No, no! Don't say that!" cried Misaki. "I'm taking this very well!" He tried sitting absolutely still, wondering how long he could hold it in.

"Will you be going back to Osaka for work?" Akihiko asked his friend.

"Yeah," Takahiro nodded. "The economy isn't doing well, so I'll have to work extra hard since I'm going to have two extra mouths to feed."

"That means we won't be able to see Misaki so often," sighed Manami.

"You know," Takahiro suggested. "I was thinking of bringing Misaki back with us."

"Hmm," Akihiko said, nodding slowly.

"My wife can stay at home and look after him," Takahiro continued.

Misaki's huge eyes widened when he heard what was being discussed. _Say something, Usagi-san! _He panicked, stealing a glance at Akihiko.

The novelist kept quiet, looking contemplative for a few moments. Finally he spoke. "I understand that you would want to be close to Misaki, since it's your children that he's carrying."

Misaki's heart stopped. Was Akihiko seriously going to let him go? Did he even have a say in the matter? Everyone was talking about him as if he were invisible. Taking shallow breaths to calm himself down, he debated in his mind whether to speak up. _Should I tell them I want to stay? But what if -_

"We don't want to impose on you," said Takahiro. "We know you have got tight deadlines to meet, and it will be troublesome if Misaki were around."

When he saw Akihiko remain silent, Misaki's heart sank. _Maybe I'm really a burden to Usagi-san, _he thought as he felt tears well up in his eyes_. _He recalled how he had snapped at Akihiko and treated him like a servant for the past couple of weeks. But the man didn't seem to mind all that. Maybe he did mind after all._ Besides, Usagi-san probably finds me unattractive now that I'm tired, moody and sick almost all the time._ _He can't get enough sleep, and he can't even smoke when I'm around_. _Maybe he's secretly hoping to get rid of me. _The teenager bowed his head miserably as he realized all the inconvenience he was causing Akihiko.

"But won't Manami have her hands full with Mahiro?" Akihiko asked.

Manami laughed. "Mahiro is quite a handful, but still, it's our responsibility to look after Misaki."

"I was thinking also, that Misaki still needs to attend college," Akihiko continued. "The doctor has given him permission to do so."

"Hmm...well..." pondered Takahiro.

"Actually, I don't mind taking care of Misaki at all," said Akihiko, and a flicker of hope crept into the boy's face.

"Are you sure?" His friend asked rather doubtfully.

Misaki quickly interjected at this point. "Usagi-san has been taking very good care of me! He's a really nice guy!"

Takahiro's turned towards him with a slightly surprised look on his face. "I see," he said. "You two seem to get along very well, huh?"

Akihiko laughed a full-throated, hearty laugh. "Yeah, Misaki has gotten used to living here." Then his expression turned serious. "Please rest assured that I'll do my very best to take care of Misaki and look after his every need," he said sincerely. Misaki cringed a little at the words, which sounded strange coming out of the man's mouth, but deep inside he was bursting with elation.

"Wow... what can I say? I'm simply touched that you're willing to do so much for a friend," said Takahiro, looking gratefully at Akihiko.

Akihiko flashed a big smile back at him. "Oh don't worry about it. It's my pleasure."

"Well...then I'll have to trouble you once again," said Takahiro. Misaki closed his eyes as relief washed over him.

"Not at all," replied Akihiko. "Misaki's a very polite and considerate young man."

Unfortunately, it was at this point when a thunderous blast of flatulence resounded through the living room. Misaki's face turned crimson with embarrassment as an awkward silence took over for a few seconds. _Damn_, he cursed silently. It must have been all the bananas and beans he ate.

"It's alright, Misaki-kun," comforted Manami smilingly. "I had lots of gas when I was pregnant with Mahiro."

"Oh, er... hahaha," Misaki laughed it off, secretly wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

* * *

><p>That evening, after dinner, Misaki had a bout of dizziness, so Akihiko carried him upstairs and tucked him in early. After giving him his shot and helping him to get comfortable in bed, Akihiko planted a goodnight kiss on his lips, and was about to go when Misaki clutched his sleeve.<p>

"What's wrong?" The silver-haired man asked softly.

"I ...I thought you didn't want me around," replied Misaki, sniffling a little.

"Silly boy. Why would you think that?"

"You took such a long time to answer my brother."

"That's because I was thinking of how to convince him to let you stay," explained Akihiko.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki started to weep uncontrollably again, and Akihiko wrapped his arms around him, drawing him in a protective hug.

"Sshh... don't cry anymore. I told you I would never give you up. Not to anyone, not to Takahiro," the man whispered, as Misaki drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace. _Usagi-san always says he can't live without me. But the fact is, I'm the one who can't live without Usagi-san..._

* * *

><p>That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do let me know what you think! :)<p>

*Tadaima means "I'm home!"

*Mahiro is Takahiro's baby son from the manga


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! Sorry for the extremely late update, and I hope some of you are still following this story. Thanks midoritenchi90 for pointing out the error in the previous chapter and thanks Brookiecookie17 for reviewing!

* * *

><p>It was six in the morning, and Akihiko woke up to feel something hard pressing into his thigh. He lay in bed for a few groggy moments wondering what it was. Turning his head, he realized that his brown-haired lover was curled up against his side, eyes squeezed shut, arms clutching him tightly. A smirk crept across Akihiko's lips as he lay still, listening to the teenager's labored breathing and the little sounds escaping from his lips every now and then.<p>

Misaki's breathing quickened and turned into ragged gasps. He jerked his hip involuntarily, pressing himself harder into Akihiko's thigh. His unconscious moans were becoming louder and more urgent, forming into barely decipherable words. Akihiko could feeling his own desire growing, and he mustered all his effort to keep his hands off the boy. He continued observing Misaki for a few more seconds, knowing from the look of desperation on his face that the teenager was near his release. Soon, he heard a loud moan as Misaki convulsed against him, shouting out his name.

"Usagi-san!"

The youth rolled off Akihiko and slumped back on the bed, panting heavily. As his breathing slowed and his eyes fluttered open, Akihiko whispered against his ear teasingly. "You could have told me you needed relief."

"Huh... what are you talking about..." Misaki continued panting, his mind still trying to focus.

"You were having a wet dream and were grinding yourself against me," replied Akihiko matter-of-factly.

"Wh-What?" Misaki gasped. "I did not! Stupid Usagi, you're lying!"

Akihiko snorted amusedly. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Misaki glanced down and saw the large stain on his pajama pants. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered. It had been a long time since he had made a mess of himself while he was asleep. He figured it must have accumulated over the past few weeks, since in the daytime, he was seldom in the mood to touch himself or let Akihiko touch him. As he lay in bed wondering how long this situation would last, his thoughts were diverted by a tightening sensation in his lower abdomen. Frowning, he ran a hand over the faint bulge of his abdomen, wondering if it was caused by what he just did. _But I had no control over it! _He thought as he massaged the crampy area.

"Hmm. At least you were screaming out my name and not someone else's," Akihiko said as he slid his fingers under Misaki's pajama top.

"Baka Usagi, stop making fun of me," Misaki grumbled, pushing Akihiko's hand away and turning on his side so that his back was against the man. He sighed wearily as the first wave of queasiness for the morning began to build.

Undeterred, Akihiko crawled above Misaki and gripped his face. "But you're the one who seduced me," he murmured before smothering the boy's lips with hungry kisses.

"Ugh stop it!" Misaki protested, struggling to turn his face away. "I didn't do it on purpose and you know it!"

"I don't care..." Akihiko ran his hands all over Misaki's chest and stomach, and then began tugging at the waistband of his pajama pants.

"I said _STOP_!" Misaki summoned all the strength he had and gave Akihiko an angry shove in the face. "Let go of me before I puke all over you again!" He yelled as he wriggled out of the man's grasp and bolted into the bathroom, just in time to empty his stomach's contents into the toilet. Akihiko was left kneeling on the bed with a dazed and rather disappointed look on his face.

By the time he had finished his breakfast, the cramps were gone, and Misaki was thankful for that. The food seemed to have a calming effect. After his shower, he opened the bathroom door to see a pile of clothes lying ready for him on the bed. Akihiko had bought him a new pair of jeans, two sizes bigger than his old ones. Misaki sighed with relief as he slipped comfortably into them. As for shirts and sweaters, he could still wear his old ones as they were loose-fitting.

When he had gotten dressed, he stood in front of the floor-length mirror and smoothed the sweater over his stomach. His side profile looked like he had eaten a bit too much; nothing unusual beyond that. His classmates wouldn't be able to tell for now.

* * *

><p>The red sports car stopped just outside Mitsuhashi University. Misaki got out and walked through the front gates, taking in the fresh air and surroundings. He looked at the students going about their business and noticed how carefree they appeared. The past few weeks had gone by in a daze, but now it dawned on him that he was responsible for two lives inside him. Not one, but two little lives depended on him, and their fates were intertwined with his. Suddenly overcome by a feeling of protectiveness, he slowed down his footsteps and pressed a hand to his abdomen, smiling to himself. He couldn't wait for the day he could feel them move.<p>

The lecture hall was almost empty. He had made it a point to arrive early so that he could grab the seat nearest to the exit, in case he needed to make a quick dash for the bathroom. A yawn fell out of his lips as he took out his textbooks. _Oh no, this is not good, _he groaned inwardly. Class had not even started yet and he was already feeling sleepy.

"Hey, Misaki!" A high-pitched, melodious voice rang out, jolting him awake.

He turned around to see a petite girl with long, flowing dark hair, bangs and shimmering ebony eyes, gazing excitedly at him with a fiery look in her eyes. She settled down in the seat next to his, and he couldn't help thinking that she looked extremely familiar.

"Kaoruko...?" Misaki asked tentatively. Could she really be Akihiko's cousin? The last time they had met, the girl had requested to marry Akihiko. Misaki frowned as he tried to recall the long and complicated story behind it all, but couldn't.

"Yeah it's me." Kaoruko's voice was unnaturally loud as she tried to sound casual, but she found herself blushing a deep crimson when Misaki's gaze met hers. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Misaki replied with a smile. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in England or something?"

"Well...I got homesick," Kaoruko explained. "So I came back here and enrolled myself in Mitsuhashi University."

"Wow," Misaki raised his brow in surprise. "I thought you said you wanted to learn to be a pastry chef?"

The girl laughed and nodded earnestly. "I still have that dream, but my dad wants me to get a degree in economics first."

"Oh...so that's why you're here."

"Actually, there's another reason why I'm here."

"Hmm?" Misaki listened with interest.

"I miss baking cakes with you," Kaoruko said, glancing at Misaki and then quickly averting her eyes to her books.

When he heard that, Misaki was temporarily at a loss for words, as he recalled how Kaoruko had once sort of hinted that she had a crush on him. "Uh.. sure, maybe we can do that again some time," he said, smiling awkwardly. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel pleased that a _girl_ was in love with him. Maybe it made him feel manly, which was what he needed right now.

"So how were your summer holidays?"

"Oh, er, I went to the beaches at Okinawa," he lied. He couldn't possibly tell her how he had spent his entire summer.

"You must have had a great time there! You're looking great - all rosy-cheeked!" Kaoruko leant closer and fixed her brilliant dark eyes on Misaki.

_Rosy-cheeked?_ Somehow that made Misaki panic a little and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if the girl would be able to tell what was going on with him. Although he knew there wasn't anything wrong with being a surrogate 'mother', he could not help but feel embarrassed. The only three people who knew about his condition were Akihiko, his brother and his sister-in-law, and he wanted to keep it at that. He planned to take leave from school once he started showing.

He was praying silently that she would not ask him any more questions, when his sensei, Hiroki Kamijou, marched into the room.

"Oh hey, lecture's starting!" Misaki quickly whispered.

The two-hour lecture seemd like an eternity. Misaki was relieved that it was finally over, and was packing his things, getting ready to go when he heard his name being barked out in a rather furious tone.

"Takahashi!"

It was his lecturer, standing in front of his desk with his arms folded across his chest. The dark scowl on his face looked like a storm cloud about to erupt. Sensing that something was definitely not right, Misaki quickly scrambled to face his teacher.

"Yes, Sensei?" He asked, his heart beating a little faster than usual.

"Care to explain why you kept dozing off and going to the bathroom during class?" Kamijou's brown eyes pierced daggers into Misaki's soft green ones.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Sensei!"

"Are my lessons that boring?"

"No, Sensei! Your lessons are not boring at all!" replied Misaki, feeling the tears forming as the older man's steely gaze fixed on him. He had never been in his sensei's bad books, until now. Kamijou was well known to be a terror in the school.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I - I'm feeling unwell..." Misaki said truthfully.

The fierce scowl remained on Kamijou's face, but his voice took on a kinder tone. "Then you'd better see a doctor."

"I will! I'm so sorry, Sensei!" Misaki continued apologizing profusely as his lecturer shook his head, gathered his books and stationery and walked out of the room.

Misaki trudged out of the lecture hall, feeling so tired that he felt could collapse onto the ground any moment. It was only halfway through the day and he was already exhausted. He sighed and fretted over how he would be able to cope in the coming weeks. Hunger pangs were nagging at him again, and the cramps were coming back. _Alright you two, I know you're hungry, _he sighed, placing a hand on his abdomen to soothe the discomfort. He settled himself on a bench and took out his bento box. He was halfway through his lunch when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Hey Misaki!"

The teenager lifted his head to see Sumi Senpai with a wide grin on his face. Misaki instinctively felt his cheeks grow slightly hot as he recalled the nightmare where his senior was seducing his Usagi-san in the living room. _For goodness' sake,_ _that was just a stupid nightmare. It's not like it's real. Stop thinking about all these crazy things, _he chided himself.

"Hey... Senpai," he blinked a few times.

"Are you alright?" Sumi was staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. "You look zoned out."

"I'm fine... "

"Akihiko didn't give you a break last night huh?" Sumi winked, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"What?" Misaki blushed so hard that he felt his ears were on fire. "It-It's not what you think! We're not -"

Sumi chuckled and rested a hand on his junior's shoulder. "Okay, okay, I won't tease you anymore. So how's Akihiko lately?"

"Oh... he's busy as usual."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him at his book launch."

"Book launch?" Misaki's huge green eyes widened. Akihiko hadn't mentioned anything of the sort to him.

A look of surprise swept over Sumi's face. "Don't you know about it? He's having a book launch in two month's time."

Misaki scratched his head puzzledly. "I think he must have told me, but I've forgotten about it."

"It's for the novel he just completed - _Sunset_. Haven't you read it? It's a really touching and profound story. I couldn't put it down once I started!"

"I, uh... skimmed through it," replied Misaki sheepishly.

Sumi raised his brows and then chuckled softly. "You don't seem to have much in common with Akihiko, do you?"

Misaki didn't reply, but merely laughed an uneasy laugh.

"Don't mind me for asking, but how long do you two er, intend to stay together?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are the two of you just together for the, you know, physical stuff?"

Misaki felt himself flaring up. "That's really none of your business," he burst out, and then immediately regretted it when he realized how rude he sounded.

"Oh I'm so sorry I pissed you off," Sumi apologized. "I was just - concerned."

Misaki inhaled deeply and counted to ten to stop himself from committing any murderous acts. "It's okay."

"Anyway, don't get me wrong. I know how you two are - "

"Sorry," Misaki cut him off abruptly. "I'm really not feeling too good at the moment. I really need to run." It was true; his legs were giving way and his bladder was demanding his attention yet again.

"Alright, take care then. See you tomorrow!" Sumi flashed him a bright smile before turning his back.

* * *

><p>"What book launch? There won't be any book launch. I'm cancelling it," Akihiko said as he drove Misaki home in his sports car.<p>

Misaki turned to look at him, his brows knitted in surprise. "You're cancelling it? Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you alone at home while I stay out partying."

"But - but it's your event, Usagi-san! It's really important!"

"No big deal really. You know I never cared for such things. I don't want to talk about my books and I don't want to meet all those people," the novelist said nonchalantly.

"But won't Aikawa-san have a fit?"

"Let her. Besides, I'm currently busy working on my new book."

"A new book? What's it about?"

"It's a story about a girl getting pregnant at the age of thirteen."

"What?" Misaki scowled. "It doesn't seem like you to write such things. Baka Usagi, are you using me as fodder for your stories again!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes and sighed. "Misaki, this story has absolutely nothing to do with you. It's about a thirteen-year-old girl, a high school student."

Misaki huffed and looked out of the car window. At least it wasn't another another of those Boys' Love novels.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's all for now! Let me know if you want to read more!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys will be entertained. Special thanks to those who reviewed.**

**puppyfacetwo**: this is my first mpreg story and I'm glad you like it. Yeah it will only get tougher for Misaki...

**Bethai**: I'd prefer Misaki to Arnold Schwarzenegger any day lol

**Usagi-sanXmisaki**: great questions :)

**Glitterbaby214:** yup Sumi's not going to give up so easily.

**Brookie cookie17: **thanks for sticking with me!

**.Xx & Miyuki Meiru: **I hope you'll keep reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was a bright and breezy morning. Akihiko flipped the last page of the newspaper shut as he drank the last of his coffee. Getting up to wash his coffee cup so that he wouldn't get screamed at for leaving his dirty cup lying around, he noticed that the sounds of Misaki straining in the bathroom had ceased. The poor teenager had been in there for an hour and Akihiko was beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep on the toilet, which had happened once before.

"Misaki! Are you done yet?" Akihiko called out.

"No…" came a groan from the bathroom.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

"How the HELL am I supposed to hurry up?" Misaki snapped in frustration. "There's nothing I can do!" Sighing, he shifted on the toilet seat and consoled himself with the fact that he wouldn't have to give birth by pushing his babies out, as that was apparently a hundred times worse than being constipated. Misaki shuddered in horror at the thought, and groaned again as another cramp seized him.

Relief finally came after a few minutes. After taking a very quick shower, Misaki wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. The alarm clock told him there was still ample time. _Stupid Usagi_, _I thought I was really going to be late! _His eyes passed the floor length mirror and he found himself staring at his reflection. The slight swell of his abdomen was now obvious, and when he looked closer, he noticed that there was now a faint line from his belly button down to his pubic bone. The rest of him didn't seem to have put on much weight; his legs and arms were still slender and his face was still the same shape as before. He tried to imagine what he would look like after a few months, and was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice Akihiko coming into the bedroom. The man gave him a hug from behind, making him cry out.

"Ow," he winced as Akihiko's arms pressed against his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Misaki mumbled. These few days his chest had been feeling tender and it hurt at the slightest touch, but he didn't want to tell Akihiko about it. Taking a closer look into the mirror, he noticed that his nipples were slightly bigger than before and the area around it had grown darker. He used to be completely flat-chested, but now it seemed that he had developed a little extra padding.

"Shit. How much bigger are they going to grow?" he muttered to himself. The thought of having man-boobs didn't make him too thrilled.

"Are you referring to these?" Akihiko teased playfully as he placed his fingers on Misaki's sore areas, rubbing them gently. It was one of his favorite ways of harassing Misaki, and he knew that the boy enjoyed the sensation, although he would rather die than admit that.

This time, however, Misaki was clearly in discomfort.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as he wriggled out of Akihiko's grasp and hurriedly put on an oversized shirt before his partner could make any more advances. He frowned at the mirror when he saw that his nipples were showing through the shirt. _Crap, _Misaki cursed and put on his hoodie and a pair of loose jeans, thanking heavens that it wasn't summer right now. _Please… don't let them grow any bigger, _he prayed silently.

* * *

><p>In school, Misaki was as usual struggling to concentrate on the two-hour lecture. Sucking on sweets didn't seem to help much for the nausea. To make matters worse, he had developed a slight backache and had to shift himself constantly to get comfortable in the hard chair. It made his mind drift off to worryland again; he thought he wasn't supposed to get back pains until later when the babies got bigger. With every new sensation he felt, he would wonder if it was a sign that something was wrong.<p>

At the end of the lecture, Misaki quickly packed his things so that he could run to the rest room, as he had been holding it in the whole time. Just when he was about to step out, he heard his name being called out again. _Oh no... _He walked to the front of the room with his head bowed, dreading the impending tongue-lashing.

To his surprise, the professor spoke kindly, although he had a serious expression on his face.

"Misaki, I would like to apologize for yelling at you yesterday," Kamijou spoke sincerely.

Misaki huge green eyes grew even larger, as he was totally unprepared for this change of attitude. Could he be dreaming?

"Akihiko called me and told me all about you. It must be tough being hit by an illness like this... what more at your age."

_Illness? _His sensei seemed to know something he didn't. What was going on?

"Um...uh..." Misaki tried to form a sentence but had no idea how to respond. His brain was functioning in 'low-battery mode' nowadays anyway.

"It's okay. There's no need to say anything. I hope you'll stay strong, Misaki-kun," Kamijou patted the teenager's shoulder encouragingly.

"Um... thanks, Sensei." Despite not having a clue as to what was going on, Misaki felt hugely relieved that he hadn't been given a scolding.

"No problem. Let me know if you need help."

As Misaki walked towards the car park, he sighted Akihiko in the distance, standing in front of his red sports car and smoking - something he could only do when Misaki wasn't around. His cousin Kaoruko was talking to him, and although Misaki couldn't hear what they were saying, the two didn't look like they were having an amicable conversation. Before Misaki could reach them, the ebony-haired girl had stomped off with a black face.

"Usagi-san... what happened?" he asked.

"Kaoruko wanted to come over to my place. I said no," replied the older man, getting rid of his cigarette.

"Why?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with that brat."

"Kaoruko-san is actually a nice girl, you know."

"Humph," Akihiko frowned as a possessive look took over his face. "Have you been hanging out with her?"

"Uh, not really, but she's my classmate, so I see her a lot."

"Stay away from that girl, I'm warning you. She has designs on you," Akihiko said, shuffling his beloved into the car.

Misaki chuckled a little. "Ha! Are you jealous, Usagi-san?"

"The answer's obvious."

"Don't worry. Nobody would want me in this state right now," Misaki said in mock self-pity.

"I'm not so sure about that," Akihiko growled as he started the engine.

"By the way, what did you tell Kamijou Sensei?" Misaki asked, recalling the unusual attitude of his professor.

"Oh, you were telling me the other day about how your professor got angry at you, so I told him you're suffering from a life-threatening disease, and you only have a few more months to live.""

Misaki's jaw dropped. "What? You told him that?"

A smug smile crept across Akihiko's lips. "Why else do you think Kamijou the Devil would put up with your toilet habits?"

Misaki's cheeks turned red. "But why did you have to spin such a crazy story?"

"Would you rather I told him you're pregnant?"

Misaki went silent for a moment, realizing that Akihiko was right. Coming up with a story like that would be more believable, and also less embarrassing.

"What if he tells the class and they all think I'm going to die?"

"He won't. I told him not to tell anyone."

"But what if he finds out I'm not ill after all? He's going to be so mad!"

"He'll never find out. A couple of months later you'll be off school and I'll just tell him you're going for a major operation - which is true anyway."

Misaki reclined his seat a little and laid back with a sigh. _Trust Akihiko to come up with these stories... he's a writer after all!_ He closed his eyes and was about to doze off when the car went over a bump and woke him up. He sat up and rubbed his stomach.

"Oh no Usagi-san..."

"What is it?" Akihiko asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Usagi-san... stop the car!"

Akihiko took a quick glance at his beloved, who was looking green in the face.

"Wait, hold on... don't do it in my car," Akihiko said, pulling over by the roadside.

"Mmph," groaned Misaki, covering his mouth. When the car screeched to a halt, he quickly opened the door, dashed out and barfed into the nearby drain. Akihiko got out of the car, went to his side and rubbed his back gently. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up. To his surprise it was his cousin Kaoruko, who so happened to be walking to the nearby bus stop. She stopped and gasped when she saw Misaki.

"Oh dear, what happened to him?" Kaoruko asked.

"He ate something bad," Akihiko said.

"Are you sure? He's been unwell since the first day of term!" Kaoruko said, looking genuinely concerned.

"It's alright. He will be fine," Akihiko said hurriedly as he helped Misaki back into the car.

Kaoruko stared after them and frowned, doubt crossing her brow. She was determined to find out what was going on with Misaki. It was difficult getting him out of her mind these days. She couldn't recall exactly when she had fallen for Misaki - maybe it was that time she baked a cake with him - but she knew that it felt nice being around him. _Misaki isn't overbearing and pretentious like the guys I know, _she thought. _Although he's a bit of a klutz at times, there's something cute and innocent about him that makes my heart flutter, especially when he gives me that wide-eyed look_. Kaoruko walked on with her arms folded across her chest. She was determined to get close to Misaki.

* * *

><p>When they reached home, Misaki threw himself onto the bed and started snoring the moment his head hit the pillow. Akihiko dumped some clothes into the washing machine (he had taken over the housework) and settled himself in front of the computer. Some hours later, his beloved trudged down the stairs and began busying himself in the kitchen, preparing dinner. The phone started ringing, drawing an annoyed grunt from Akihiko.<p>

"Go answer it, Usagi-san. I'm cooking!" Misaki called out from the kitchen.

"No," said Akihiko.

"Why not?"

"It's Aikawa. She's on my back again."

"Well what if it isn't Aikawa? What if it's my brother? GO ANSWER THE PHONE!"

"Alright, alright," sighed the silver-haired writer, slowly making his way towards the persistently ringing phone. These days he had almost gotten used to Misaki's mood swings and the fact that his temper got worse when he was hungry. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have put up with Misaki bossing him around, but right now he didn't feel like pushing his limits, given the teenager's delicate condition. He picked up the phone and even before he had a chance to speak, a woman's hysterical voice assaulted his ears.

"Why are you doing this to me Sensei? WHY?"

"What is it this time?"

"You can't cancel the book launch! I've sent out the invitations long ago!"

"Just run an announcement in the newspapers or something."

"It's not that simple! You don't understand! You can't just cancel something that important!" Aikawa's voice was shrill with desperation.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to devote all my attention to Misaki during this time. I can't afford to be distracted." With that, he hung up the phone.

The teenager, who had finished cooking dinner by now, jumped when he heard his name being mentioned. "Hey, hey, hey! Are you using me as an excuse for your lousy behavior again?" he demanded, glaring at Akihiko with his hands on his hips.

Before the man could reply, Misaki's cell phone on the dining table started ringing and he answered it immediately. "Sure, sure I will. Don't do anything silly okay?" he spoke into the phone.

"Is it her again?" Akihiko asked.

"Aikawa-san says she's going to kill herself right now!" Misaki cried anxiously, while the older man rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you believe that?"

"What if she really kills herself? Are you going to take responsibility?"

"She won't. Trust me, I've known her for years."

"But you're cancelling it because of me! So that means it's my fault if she kills herself!" Misaki's voice rose with agitation.

"It won't happen," Akihiko replied in his usual calm manner. His beloved, however, refused to accept that as an answer.

"I don't care! Baka Usagi! You'd better not cancel the book launch or else -"

"Or else what?" Akihiko smirked.

"Or else I'll make you eat _these_ every day!" Misaki warned, pointing at a bowl of broccoli, which he knew Akihiko hated.

Akihiko stared at the cruciferous vegetables and wrinkled his nose. "What's this? Broccoli with... _chocolate sauce_? This is the most disgusting combination I've ever seen."

"Tastes good to me," Misaki huffed, laying out the plates. "And I'm serious about the threat."

"Alright," sighed Akihiko. "I won't cancel it. Are you happy now?"

"Mm," said Misaki, tucking into his meal.

"You'd better stay at home and be a good boy whilst I'm there," the novelist said, patting Misaki's head.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to be at the book launch," said Misaki with his mouth half full.

"Huh? Are you sure you want to be there?" Akihiko asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Misaki replied adamantly. "I want to be there... I want to hear you talk about your books and stuff." His thoughts flashed back to his encounter with Sumi Senpai, recalling his senior saying that he was going to be at the event. No way was he going to let Sumi get close to his Usagi-san!

Akihiko laughed. "You can always ask me in private."

"But I want to be there!"

Akihiko sighed. "Misaki, I really don't know what to do with you sometimes," he said, ruffling his beloved's hair.

After doing the dishes, the two retreated into the study, where Misaki spent a quiet evening doing his homework while Akihiko worked on his new novel.

* * *

><p>That's all for now! Let me know if you want me to continue! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and faves. Enjoy the chapter!

**puppyfacetwo**: yes Misaki will attend the book launch and someone will be there to give him a hard time but it's not who u think it is :)

**brookiecookie17**: thanks for sticking around!** Bankroll1001:** yes I intend to continue writing till he gives birth.

**AroPeterWann**: about 3 months **darkrosetears**: suggestions are always welcome!

**Nanami of Falling Snow:** yup even though it's fanfic I try to make it as believable as possible...

**aem81197, xxxwallflowerxxx, Lizzybear54, L**: Thanks, I'm having fun writing this and your comments motivate me to post more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was already night time when Takahiro and his wife opened the door to Akihiko's lavish penthouse and let themselves in. They had been given the keys so that it would be easier for them to see Misaki whenever they wished and leave things for him if there was nobody in the house. The couple swept their gaze around the spacious but empty living room. It was so quiet that the sound of the clock ticking could be heard.

"They're not in?" Manami wondered aloud. "It's so late already. Where could they be?"

"They probably went out for dinner," said Takahiro. "Let's just leave the things here." He caught sight of a notepad on the computer table and was about to scribble a message when his wife stopped him.

"Wait." Manami's ears pricked up at the sound of voices that seemed to leak out from the study. "I think they're in." The couple approached the room and halted their footsteps when they heard Misaki's voice through the closed door.

"Ouch, that hurts. Can you not be so rough?"

In response, there came a muffled grunt from Akihiko.

Takahiro frowned as a flicker of suspicion crossed his face. "What on earth are they doing?" he whispered to his spouse.

"I knew it," Manami whispered back. "There's something going on between these two. Call it a woman's instinct!"

Takahiro froze for a moment as the unnerving image entered his mind: his best guy friend screwing his innocent little brother, his innocent _pregnant _little brother. "No no no - just NO! That can't be true!"

His wife shushed him. "Just listen." The couple held their breath, straining to hear what was going on inside the room.

"Hmm. You're tight." That was unmistakably Akihiko's deep, rich voice.

A soft moan came from Misaki, followed by silence for the next few minutes.

"Oh my!" Manami's eyes widened and her voice trembled. "They're - they're really doing it!"

Takahiro buried his face in his hands and whimpered, shaking his head in disbelief. "It can't be! He can't -"

Akihiko's voice echoed through the door. "You wanna change your position? Try lying down."

"See what I told you?" Manami whispered to her husband. "I knew he had an ulterior motive for taking in Misaki but you didn't believe me."

A few moments of silence followed, and then Akihiko's voice could be heard again.

"You're tensing up. Try to relax, I won't break you."

Takahiro curled his fists angrily as a sudden impulse took over him. "Damn. I am not going to forgive him for this! That asshole's taking advantage of Misaki!" He put his hand on the doorknob.

"Does it feel better now?" He heard Akihiko ask.

"Yeah...feels good..."

Before he knew what he was doing, Takahiro turned the doorknob and burst into the room.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he demanded.

The scene that greeted him and his wife wasn't quite what they were expecting. Misaki's entire body was sprawled face-down over a bed of cushions on the sofa, and Akihiko was sitting near his feet. Instead of being butt-naked, both men were fully dressed. Akihiko was putting a jar of something on the table and he looked up calmly when he saw the couple coming in. Misaki scrambled to push himself up and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello ni-chan and ne-chan! Usagi-san was giving me a massage because my back's been feeling tight," he explained.

"Oh..." said Takahiro, glancing sheepishly at his wife. The couple apologized profusely, and Manami quickly broke the awkwardness by stepping forward and handing a paper bag to the boy.

"Hey Misaki," she said, using her sweet, doting voice. "I got you some herbal tea, it'll help calm your stomach a little!"

"Thank you," Akihiko stood up and accepted the tea on his behalf, grinning innocuously. "Misaki would really appreciate that. Would you like to stay for a while?"

"No, thanks. I think we'd better get going," said Takahiro, feeling really ridiculous about what he had just done.

"Yes we have to go now. See you at the next doctor's visit!" Manami flashed a smile, grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him out of the room.

When the sound of the door closing indicated that the guests were gone, Akihiko draped one arm around Misaki and chuckled. "I think we'd better lock the door next time."

"Phew, thank goodness we weren't..." Misaki's voice trailed off in a mumble while Akihiko grabbed the opportunity to pull him close.

"Speaking of which, it's been a long time since we- "

"I'm tired," Misaki huffed as he grabbed Suzuki-san the stuffed bear and thrust it against Akihiko's invading face.

"Misaki..." Akihiko sighed wistfully, but the boy was already snoring away with his head on his lap. Akihiko sat still on the sofa running his fingers through the soft brown hair, thinking how his beloved looked more vulnerable than ever. Life had changed ever since Misaki had taken upon himself the responsibility of carrying his sister-in-law's children, and somehow this made Akihiko feel even more protective over him. Surprisingly he also found that he had grown more patient, although it still took tremendous effort to control himself around Misaki. Closing his eyes he tried to imagine what it would feel like if Misaki were carrying his children. What would it feel like to be a father-to-be?

* * *

><p>The week flew by quickly. Saturday arrived, and Akihiko was glad that he and Misaki could stay home and relax all day. The novelist was typing away at his computer when he was interrupted by a loud 'thump' from upstairs. Frowning, he stopped what he was doing and went up to investigate, and after a bit of searching, found Misaki in one of the rooms, lying motionless on the floor with a feather duster in his hand. The poor boy had apparently been trying to dust the bookshelves before he collapsed.<p>

Panic knifed through Akihiko as he patted his beloved's cheek while calling out his name, but the boy did not respond. He quickly phoned the doctor, and then carried Misaki to the bedroom.

Dr. Endo arrived in fifteen minutes, together with another specialist. Akihiko had demanded special attention be given to Misaki, and it cost him a bomb, but Akihiko being Akihiko, didn't give a damn about the cost. The other doctor introduced himself as Dr. Nagatsuka, a urologist. He played a supporting role by making sure that Misaki's male reproductive system wasn't adversely affected by the pregnancy. The medical team had also decided that they would perform the checkups and other medical procedures at home, instead of having him go to the hospital, as there was a greater risk of catching infections at the hospital.

The doctors set up the equipment and examined Misaki. Soon, Takahiro and his wife appeared, and when Misaki opened his eyes there was quite a gathering around his bed.

"Ah, Misaki-kun is awake." Dr. Endo placed her hand gently on the teenager's shoulder.

"What happened? Why am I…" Misaki laid a hand on his head and tried to sit up.

"You fainted just now, but everything's okay. The babies are alright," the doctor comforted him. "Fainting is quite common during pregnancy because of changes in your blood pressure."

Akihiko didn't look at all pleased though. "What on earth were you doing?" he reprimanded sternly. "You're not supposed to be doing any housework in this condition you're in!"

"I… I'm sorry," said Misaki guiltily. "I felt like I had a bit more energy this morning... so I thought I could help out."

The doctor patted his arm lightly. "You really should take it easy."

"You're banned from doing housework," Akihiko ordered.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "He's right. I don't mean to scare you, but carrying twins is risky business and things can still go wrong even after the first trimester. Twin-to-twin Transfusion and the Vanishing Twin Syndrome are just some of the issues that can crop up with your kind of pregnancy. If you over-exert yourself you might miscarry."

Misaki winced at the thought of losing one or both of the babies, and he caught a glimpse of the worried looks on his brother's and sister-in-law's faces.

The doctor continued. "I believe I also told you not to exercise or do any kind of sport, as I'm worried your body might overheat. The only exercise you can do is walking, not more than thirty minutes a day."

"Okay," Misaki said softly. Turning his head, he noticed some equipment that had been set up beside his bed and wondered what it was for. As if reading his thoughts, Dr. Endo said:

"Would you like to have a look at the little ones? I did a scan just now while you were unconscious, but I thought you might want to see them."

"Yes! May I see them please?" Misaki requested eagerly.

"Alright," the doctor said as she gently lifted Misaki's shirt and pulled down the elastic waistband of his pants slightly. She then rubbed a cool gel on his abdomen and ran the probe over it. The black-and-white image flickered into view on the ultrasound screen, and Misaki gasped when he heard what sounded like galloping horses over the amplifier.

"Can you hear the fetal heartbeats? Two little hearts pounding. Perfect." The doctor smiled, and Takahiro and his wife held each other's hands, beaming with excitement.

"Wow." Amazement written all over his face, Misaki turned his head to look at the screen.

"This is Baby A and this is Baby B," said the doctor, pointing at the images. "They're still small right now, but you'll be able to feel them move in a few weeks' time.**"**

Looking at the tiny babies moving about on the screen, Misaki felt tears prick his eyes as a range of strange and unfamiliar emotions surged through him. He had seen such scenes on TV before, but never in his life had he imagined that this would happen to _him!_ Stealing a glance at Akihiko, he found that the older man was equally intrigued by the fact that there was life, human life growing inside Misaki's body.

"Oh, Misaki," Manami cried. "I can't believe you have a part of me inside you. I'll never have children again, but I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for saving these two!"

Misaki could only nod as his mind was lost in a whirl of thoughts and emotions.

After taking his blood pressure and running some tests, the doctor smiled reassuringly at Misaki. "Your body seems to be coping well with the transplant. How are you feeling lately?"

"Um... I still feel tired and hungry all the time but I'm throwing up less," Misaki said, still debating whether to mention the embarrassing toilet-related problems.

"Ah... since you're carrying more than one, you'll experience twice the intensity of the usual symptoms. Your body is working extra hard to feed the twins and it will change more rapidly too. This could make you quite uncomfortable, especially since your body isn't naturally designed for the task."

"Okay," said Misaki. The doctor continued with her questioning.

"Have you been having any abdominal pain lately?"

"Um.." Misaki rubbed his stomach a little. "It feels a bit... crampy sometimes."

"It's normal to experience some light cramping during pregnancy, but if it gets worse, give me a call, okay?"

"Okay."

"Any other discomforts?"

"Um, my lower back has been aching for the past few days. Is this normal?"

"It should be. The hormones inside you are loosening your ligaments as your body stretches to accommodate the growing babies, and that's what's causing the backache. Does it hurt a lot?"

"No... not really. It's just annoying."

"Again, if the pain is bad, give me a call. Have you been sleeping well?"

"Well, not really," Misaki sighed. "I've been dreaming a lot and it's quite scary how I can remember everything when I wake up."

"Ah, those intense dreams are caused by the hormonal changes as well. Now I'd like you come here and step on the weighing machine please."

Misaki got out of bed with Akihiko's help and did what he was told. The doctor took a look at the machine and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"You're too skinny. You need to put on more weight for the twins."

"Alright," Misaki replied, his mind already working on the menu for the coming week.

Dr. Endo turned to face the computer screen, typing in some notes for the ultrasound images. Misaki kept very quiet, but Akihiko noticed him glancing down at his chest. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Doctor. Misaki's chests have been hurting."

"Hmm," said the doctor, turning around. "Lie down and let me take a look."

The teenager quietly went back to the bed, blushing an incredibly dark shade of red. _Stupid Usagi! Why did you have to announce that in front of everyone!_ Dr. Endo lifted his shirt all the way up and inspected him. He flinched at her touch, suddenly feeling rather naked in front of all the people around him.

The doctor finished her check and smiled. "It's normal for your chests to be a bit sore now, and your nipples to feel more sensitive than usual. Men actually have mammary glands too, and yours are swelling in response to the pregnancy hormones. Soon you'll be able to produce milk."

The teenager's jaw dropped at the last sentence and Akihiko's violet eyes widened in astonishment.

"So that means Misaki will be able to breastfeed?" Manami asked.

"Yes, that's right," replied the doctor. "He might even start to leak a little."

_Oh my god!_ Misaki shuddered, clearly freaked out by what he heard. He had no idea his body could do all those things, and it seemed to surprise him with something new every day.

"Um, how much bigger are they um, going to grow?" He asked softly, hoping that only the doctor could hear him.

"They won't get as big as a woman's." Dr. Endo smiled reassuringly. "They're probably just going to grow a little bit more and they'll be able to do their job."

"I see," Misaki said, immensely relieved that he wouldn't have to go shopping for a bra or wear one.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me about?" The doctor asked.

"How soon will we be able to know their sexes?" Takahiro asked.

"Oh, very soon, at about five months or so. Well feel free to give me a ring if you need to ask about anything. Meanwhile, Misaki-kun, you should focus on keeping yourself healthy by eating lots of fruits and vegetables and getting plenty of rest. I'll see you in a couple of weeks' time!"

Everybody thanked the doctor and the crowd left the room to give Misaki some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>After having his dinner in bed, Misaki felt better and decided he had enough of sleeping, so he slowly made his way down to the living room and relaxed himself on the couch. A while later Akihiko came in and saw his beloved watching TV while clutching a tissue with one hand and Suzuki-san with the other. Misaki's out-of-whack hormones made him cry at the slightest things, and right now he was tearing up at the sight of a pair of adorable boy-girl twins on the screen.<p>

"Time to go to bed," Akihiko called out, and Misaki switched off the TV but remained on the couch, rubbing his stomach forlornly.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked as he strode over to sit beside his beloved.

"Nothing," Misaki said softly.

"You know I won't take that as an answer. Come on, tell me what's bothering you," Akihiko insisted, wrapping an arm around Misaki and bringing his head to rest on his shoulder.

"It's just...I... I wish these babies were ours," Misaki replied with a sniffle, glancing down at his stomach.

"You mean like, genetically?"

Misaki nodded. "I know that's impossible, but... but I've kind of fallen in love with them. I just can't imagine the day I'll have to part with them."

"Well, you're their uncle. Isn't that good enough? You can see them every day if you want to."

"I know, but it sucks that we won't be able to have our own children," Misaki started sobbing.

Akihiko remained silent for a while, pondering. "Well. We can always adopt one or two if you like."

"That's not the same..."

"To be honest, I'd rather not have children. I want your undivided attention," Akihiko whispered and kissed his beloved, but this didn't seem to give Misaki any comfort.

"Oh Usagi-san, I'm scared." The teenager suddenly turned and buried his face into Akihiko's chest.

"Scared? Of what?"

"My body isn't designed for this... what if I'd made the wrong decision? Maybe someone else could have done a better job!"

"Who else would be able to do it? There were only the three of you there when the earthquake happened, and you were the only one who was uninjured," Akihiko reasoned. "Anyway, the doctor said you're doing great."

"But what if something happens to them later on?" Misaki was still sobbing into the older man's shirt.

"You shouldn't worry so much. It's not good for you or the babies."

"I can't help it..."

"Ssh, don't be silly. Everything's going to be alright." Akihiko held his beloved tight in his arms, enveloping him with kisses.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p>

Thanks for reading! As always, reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I am sooo sorry for this late update! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed.

Letter Bee and Usagi-SanXMisaki: thanks I hope you haven't forgotten the story after such a long break.

GlitterBaby214: that's interesting, if you mean him having both sexes. I've read that in some stories too. Misaki's always been clearly 'male' to me though.

darkrosetears, Nanami of falling Snow, BrookieCookie17, aem8117: yeah wouldn't it be great if they could have their own. Darkrosetears: I think you're talking about IVF - it's possible in theory, but would be very dangerous for Misaki as he doesn't have his own womb (right now he's using Manami's). But it's a good idea, I'll explore that.

puppyfacetwo: I also thought they might need a maid, but then Akihiko had always managed by himself before Misaki moved in, so... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_While grocery shopping at the supermarket, Misaki passed by the baby aisle and could not resist the urge to pop in and take a look. While surveying the shelves of milk formulas and diapers, to his surprise, he spotted someone familiar in the same aisle - it was Sumi-senpai again. His lanky, bespectacled senior threw a big smile at him when their eyes met. Misaki had a strange feeling that something was not right, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it._

_"Hey Misaki. What are you doing here?" Sumi asked cheerfully._

_"Oh, just looking," he replied, trying to keep his voice casual._

_"You don't need these things do you? Those babies aren't even yours," Sumi sneered, pointing a finger at Misaki's midsection. "Isn't it great that you don't have to worry about feeding them or changing their diapers after they're born?" _

_Misaki could not believe his ears. What his senior just said stung him to the core, and he felt his temper rising like steam in a pressure cooker._

_"It's none of your business!" he snapped. "What are YOU doing here anyway?"_

_"Me?" Sumi smiled, a smug look plastered on his face. "I'm here because I'm expecting a child."_

_"Huh? With who?"_

_"With Akihiko." Sumi said the words very slowly, and to Misaki, each word was like a punch _in the stomach.__

_"You're what? That- that can't be true! That's impossible!" _

_"It is possible," Sumi smiled blissfully. "I slept with your man two weeks ago and now I'm pregnant."_

_"No!" Misaki cried, trembling all over with rage and disbelief._

_"I'm sorry. Akihiko will definitely choose me now. We're meant to be together." _

_"No! It can't be! NOOOOO!" Misaki screamed as his world came crashing down on him._

_"_I would like all of you to turn to chapter nine. Natsuko, please read the first paragraph for us." Kamijou's Sensei's voice penetrated Misaki's dream and the teenager awoke with a jerk. He exhaled with relief when he found himself in class, but his heart was still beating rapidly from the emotions he had felt from that very vivid nightmare. Raking a hand through his hair, he sat up straight and looked around.

"Chapter nine," Kaoruko, who was beside him, whispered.

"Thanks," Misaki whispered back. As he glanced up he found himself briefly meeting Kamijou's brown eyes, but his Sensei said nothing and continued teaching. Remembering their conversation earlier on, he felt a twinge of guilt for lying to his sensei about his condition, although technically, he was not the one who had lied. Through that conversation, he'd realized that Kamijou was actually a kind man, although he was gruff and hot-tempered. Not wanting to take advantage of his sensei's kindness, Misaki resolved to put all his efforts into concentrating on the lesson.

When class was over, Kaoruko was packing up when she noticed Misaki tugging at the waistband of his jeans, which were specially tailor-made for him, but were getting too tight and uncomfortable nowadays. She leaned towards him and asked in a concerned tone.

"Are you alright, Misaki-kun?"

"Yes I'm just feeling a little bloated. I've been down with gastric flu."

"Gastric flu for a few months? That sounds really bad. Have you gone to see a doctor?"

Misaki nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm taking some medicine now. Don't worry about me."

"I see," Kaoruko said, her dark, perceptive eyes still fixed on Misaki. There was something different about him, and she was trying to figure out what it was. For a sick person he didn't look sick. In fact his face had a radiant glow to it, and she noticed that his pretty-boy features looked somewhat... prettier than usual? The more she thought about it, the more her instincts told her something was up.

Misaki noticed himself being scrutinized and felt like a specimen under a microscope. Blushing, he quickly pulled his coat tighter around him trying to conceal his bump.

"Hey Misaki-kun... " Kaoruko asked again, carefully. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um? What do you mean?" Misaki backed away nervously, trying to keep her at arm's length. Lying was definitely not his forte, and anyone who knew him could read him like an open book.

"Nevermind," she said. She recalled reading something in the papers a few years ago, but she wasn't sure. _Time will tell, _she thought. It was a tricky question and she decided not to ask him till her suspicions were confirmed. "Take care, Misaki-kun!"

"You take care too!" Relieved that she had let him off, Misaki flashed a smile as big as he could manage and waved goodbye.

After they parted, Kaoruko headed straight to the library. After doing a search she found a book titled 'Male Pregnancy', published only about a year ago. She brought the book to the couch where she made herself comfortable, flipped to the first page and started reading.

"In recent years, advancements in science has made it possible for men to incubate babies inside their bodies with a high survival rate..."

* * *

><p>Back home, the Great Lord Usami Akihiko stared at the array of food laid out on the dinner table. There was grilled salmon, fried chicken, beef sukiyaki, soba noodles, cold tofu, pickles, miso soup, and of course, broccoli with chocolate sauce. He blinked a few times in puzzlement as he was sure he had not invited any guests over for dinner. Takahiro and Manami were out of town.<p>

"Misaki, is all this for the two of us?"

"Yeah," said the teenager, removing his apron.

"Are you sure you're not going overboard? This looks like it's meant for a family of four."

"Well I am eating for _three_," explained Misaki, settling down at the table. "Come on, let's tuck in. I'm starving! Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu," echoed Akihiko as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and dug into the food with a bemused smile. Both ate in silence for a few minutes, and then the older man spoke.

"How was school today?"

"Okay," said Misaki in between slurps of soup.

"Kamijou the Devil been giving you any trouble?"

"Nope. He leaves me alone now!"

"Good. And how about that crazy cousin of mine? Is she still pestering you?"

"Kaoruko-san's a nice girl, really. She's just concerned."

The ringing of the author's cell phone disrupted their conversation. He took one glimpse at the number, sighed and looked as if he were debating whether to answer it or not. Finally he did. The shrill female voice at the other end was so loud that Misaki could hear it. Akihiko replied with only grunts and monosyllables, and when the conversation ended he switched off the phone.

"Who's that?" Misaki asked. He had demolished his meal in minutes and was heading to the fridge for some green tea ice cream.

"That woman's bugging me about the manuscript again."

Misaki offered the tub of ice cream to Akihiko, who declined with a wave of his hand. "Sorry Usagi-san," he said softly. "It's all my fault that you have to do the housework and everything and now you're behind in your work."

"Nah, it's not your fault," Akihiko said nonchalantly, running his gaze over the teenager, his eyes resting on his slightly protruding belly.

"Hmm. You are starting to show," Akihiko commented. "Time to take leave from school."

"Ah, um... yeah I guess I have to," Misaki said contemplatively. "I hope I don't fail this year, though... it's already so hard to concentrate in class."

"Don't worry about that. I'll coach you."

"But you're already so busy with your writing! I really don't want to trouble you further."

Akihiko was about to reassure Misaki that it was no trouble, but paused when he saw his beloved's huge green eyes grow even larger.

"What's the matter?"

"They," Misaki gasped, pressing a hand to his stomach. "They're moving!"

"Eh?" Akihiko reached out and placed his hand on Misaki's bump. "I don't feel anything. Are you sure it's not gas?" he said jokingly.

"Stupid Usagi, I swear I felt them move!" Misaki cried, and stilled himself when the fluttering sensation arose again. For the next few minutes he sat rooted to the chair in a daze, his heart thumping with excitement. He simply could not wait to update his brother and sister-in-law.

* * *

><p>After doing the dishes, Misaki went upstairs and locked himself in the bedroom, thankful to have some privacy at last. With a tired sigh he sat on the bed and rummaged his bag for the item he had secretly slipped out of school to buy. For the past few days, his chests had become so unbearably sore that he couldn't get a good night's sleep. Massaging them didn't help, so after doing some research, he had gone and forced himself to overcome the embarrassment of buying an electric breast pump. He shuddered as he recalled how the old lady at the checkout counter had looked at him strangely for about two seconds, and that had been the longest two seconds of his life.<p>

But first, he had to figure out how the thing worked. After looking through the instruction manual, he managed to assemble the device and plug it into electricity. Each pump was attached to its own plastic bottle and Misaki wondered what the hell he should do with the stuff after pumping it out, was he supposed to keep it in the fridge or something? _And what would Usagi-san say about that?_ He finally decided he would throw it away. With slightly shaky hands he removed his shirt and gingerly rubbed the slightly swollen area around his left nipple, hesitating a little before placing one of the pumps on himself. When he switched it on, the loud whirring sound of the motor startled him for a moment.

"Misaki! What are you doing in there?" Akihiko's voice resonated from outside the room.

"Shit! This thing's too loud!" Misaki muttered and hastily switched it off. The bedroom door flew open, making him jump. He had forgotten that Akihiko had a spare key to the bedroom. He scrambled to hide the breast pump away, but it was too late. Akihiko's gaze fell upon the unfamiliar looking device, but it didn't take too long for him to figure out what it was, and a look of understanding came over his face.

"Misaki, why didn't you tell me you needed my services?" he asked as he approached the half naked teenager.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything," Misaki protested.

"Humph," Akihiko smirked. "I know what you were doing, and I can make you feel better."

"No... don't!" Misaki cried as the older man pushed him against the bed frame and firmly restrained his hands. Struggling in vain to escape Akihiko's steel grip, he flinched when Akihiko clamped his lips over his left nipple and whimpered when the man began to suck. As his lover's mouth worked, Misaki felt the pressure in his chest ease a little, and soon it stopped aching so much. Akihiko released his mouth, leaving a thin trail of whitish liquid running down Misaki's body.

"Does it feel better now?" Akihiko asked.

The teenager nodded reluctantly, turning as red as a beetroot. He glanced down at the mess he had created and stood there freaking out. _Oh my god, I can't believe this ... stuff just came out of my body. _

"Good."

"Uh... how... how about..."

"The other one?" Akihiko offered and closed his mouth over Misaki's other nipple. When he had finished, Misaki sighed with relief and cleaned himself up with a tissue. As his lover sauntered out of the room, he put on his shirt hurriedly, and then dismantled the pump, washed it and put it away. In a few minutes Akihiko was back with a stack of papers in his hand.

"These are for you," the man said, grinning. "Feel free to leave one at my computer whenever you need to."

Misaki looked at what Akihiko offered him and realized they were the 'request coupons' that Akihiko had printed for him some time ago. Knowing that Misaki was shy about discussing intimate acts, the older man had come up with an idea to make it easier for Misaki to 'request' some tender loving care without having to speak up. He frowned when he saw that the newly added coupons read '_suck my nipples'_.

"No way!" Misaki cried, pushing the author away.

"Why use that machine when I can do it much better? Didn't it feel good?" Akihiko argued.

"Argh shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!" Misaki clapped his hands over his ears as he scuttled over to the bed.

"Fine, your choice," Akihiko shrugged and turned around to leave the room.

"Um... Usagi-san?" Misaki called out in a more conciliatory tone.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he said somewhat reluctantly.

"For what?" Akihiko looked back at him with his usual expressionless face.

"Baka. You know what I'm thanking you for," said Misaki, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"But I want you to say it out loud," said Akihiko as he strode towards Misaki and held his face with his hands. "You want to thank me for?"

"For...for... " Misaki stopped and felt the color rise to his cheeks.

"Ha. Damn you, always seducing me inadvertently," Akihiko whispered as he held Misaki's face, drawing a soft gasp. Akihiko sealed his lips over his beloved's while sliding his fingers into the soft brown hair. Misaki didn't resist this time, clutching his lover's shirt tightly as their mouths locked in a deep, passionate kiss. His own heart was beating like a sledgehammer and the sensations were running amok through his body. When he felt Akihiko's hand on his lower back, he shuddered, pressed himself against Akihiko and felt the man's arousal against his slightly swollen belly. Thoughts were swirling in his mind, and he withdrew from the embrace, gazing at Akihiko with his shimmering emerald eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Akihiko asked, breathing a little hard.

"Usagi-san... why do you love me?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"But- ugh don't touch me there! I mean, there must be a reason why you chose me. I'm just a regular guy." _But now I'm turning into a woman, eek._

"You don't need a reason to love someone," Akihiko said plainly.

"But why me?" Misaki persisted. "Why not... uh... Sumi Senpai?" The two nightmares about his senior had awakened his insecurities and he simply couldn't hide them anymore.

"Sumi?" Akihiko frowned. "Why did you mention that guy? You just killed my mood."

"Whatever," Misaki huffed. "I'm going to lie down for a while. Don't disturb me!" He flopped on the bed and threw the blanket over his head, pretending to be annoyed, but feeling secretly happy inside.

* * *

><p>That's all for now. The 'request coupons' idea is from the manga :)<p>

To be continued...

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long! Things have been busy and I almost forgot about this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Once again many thanks to those who reviewed.**

Usagi-sanXMisaki, Brookie cookie17, Nanamiof Falling Snow: thanks for sticking around and I hope you keep reading!

hinatagirl18: I hope to give this story a happy ending too. I'll think of something.

puppyfacetwo: haha yeah :) Usagi-san is more than happy to be at his service.

aem81197: yes I loved that episode in the anime when Misaki was jealous of Sumi.

darkrosetears: Thanks, I feel so encouraged!

iStealYourCookie: Misaki is still friends with Sumi because Sumi hasn't actually done anything - Misaki's been getting nightmares because of his hormones. Kaoruko has a crush on Misaki. Another person is after Misaki - and you'll find out next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Two boys..." Manami said in a dazed voice, after the doctor had left the room. She was staring fixedly at the scan pictures that revealed her children's sexes. Her surrogate, Misaki, was resting on the bed after his regular checkup.<p>

"Heh, I wonder how we're going to cope with three rascals running around in the house," chuckled Takahiro as he draped an arm around his wife and grinned at his brother.

"I was hoping one of them would be a girl," said Manami. "Oh well, we'll manage somehow."

"Sounds exciting," Misaki smiled wistfully, and then winced as he placed a hand on his stomach. The cramps still unsettled him as his body adjusted to the rapidly growing, foreign uterus in ways that he had never imagined possible. It felt terribly invasive, especially when those little rascals were not his own... S_top it, stop thinking like that, _Misaki chided himself as he wiped away a tear that leaked out from the corner of his eye. He knew he should be happy for his brother and sister-in-law, but instead he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"One day you'll have your own!" Takahiro laughed as he gently ruffled his brother's brown hair.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Akihiko scrutinized his beloved with a frown, but was careful not to show too much concern in case his friends suspected something.

"Y-yes I'm fine."

"I think our dear Misaki needs to rest," Manami gently laid a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "He has endured so much for our sake. Thank you, Misaki! I don't know how I can ever repay you!" Takahiro nodded in agreement.

"Um, I don't mind it at all, really," said Misaki as he rubbed his belly slowly. "At least now I'm done with those daily injections."

"Ah yes, no more awful injections, you poor thing!" said Manami sympathetically.

"And thank you Usagi for taking care of him." Takahiro turned and gave a bow towards the silver-haired author, who was standing with his arms crossed, as silent as a statue.

"You're welcome," Akihiko replied graciously.

* * *

><p>It was the weekend again. The cold weather was setting in, and Akihiko and his beloved were snuggled up on the couch one morning, watching television. Misaki was comfortably propped up with a cushion, his arms wrapped around Suzuki-san, and was nodding off when the news broadcast caught his attention.<p>

"For the past few decades, lesbian couples have been able to conceive their own children using reproductive technologies such as In-Vitro Fertilization with donor sperm. Now it appears that gay male couples can also conceive using donor eggs _and_ gestate their own babies."

Misaki suddenly sat up, alert, his large green eyes glued to the screen.

"The sperm and egg are fertilized in a laboratory, and then the resulting embryo is implanted into an artificial uterus, which is then inserted into the man's abdominal cavity through an operation. This procedure carries a great amount of risk, however..."

A 3D animation of the implantation process was shown on the screen, and Misaki stared mesmerized at it.

"Male pregnancy is still a hugely controversial issue that has sparked protests in several countries. Protesters condemn the process as unethical and 'a distortion of nature', and some extremists have even threatened to kidnap and kill any pregnant man they might find."

Akihiko's face twisted when he heard the last sentence. "That's it. You're not allowed to leave this house till you give birth," he growled, gripping his beloved's wrist like a vice and tearing a yelp of pain from him.

"Ow! Let go!" Misaki struggled to free himself. "But-but it's still early and nobody can tell yet... I still have a few more weeks of school, you know. I can't stay at home doing nothing for months."

"Humph. Do you want me to lock you in a cage?"

Misaki's face crumpled at the threat. "Why are you treating me like some animal?" I'm- I'm not just some pregnant- _thing_! I'm a human too and I deserve to be treated with respect!"

"You're _my _pregnant thing," Akihiko said as his eyes burned with protectiveness. "I will not let anyone come close to you."

"WHAT? That sounds horrible! How dare you!" Misaki burst out and flung Suzuki-san angrily at the older man, who simply sat there like a rock, letting the drama wash over him. Misaki continued with his hormonal ranting, muttering intelligible words to himself and after a while, quietened down.

"Usagi-san," he said softly. "Do you think we might one day be able to do... _that?_ You know, like what they were talking about on TV just now."

"Hmm? You mean donor eggs?"

Misaki swallowed and nodded. "We could um, you know, use your sperm..."

Akihiko snorted. "You're only halfway done with this pregnancy and you want to go through another?"

Misaki sat quietly with his head bowed, looking like he was about to cry any moment. _Maybe Usagi-san thinks it's wrong too,_ he thought._ I can't believe how far I've strayed... first I fell in love with a man and now I want to have his babies - what's wrong with me? Nii-chan's dream is for me to get married in future and start a family and now I've let him down. I can't even__ let Nii-chan know about my relationship with Usagi-san... what would he think if we had a child together? _His thoughts floated back to the days when he used to be a carefree teenager, with only his studies to worry about. Things were so different now that life was growing inside him - it was all he could think about.

Feeling some movements in his tummy, his thoughts returned to the present. "Oh shit!" he gasped, remembering something, and got up and made his way into the kitchen.

Someone was at the door. Akihiko reluctantly pushed himself up from the couch and answered it. His editor, the beautiful Aikawa sashayed in without being invited.

"Morning Sensei!" She greeted chirpily, throwing her coat on the couch.

"Morning," the writer said curtly, annoyed that he had been robbed of his private time with his beloved. It didn't matter that he had the rest of the day with Misaki - the boy couldn't go anywhere under his strict supervision - he _never_ seemed to have enough time with his beloved.

"Where's Misaki-kun?" Aikawa enquired after her favorite cute teenager.

"In the kitchen. He's got some buns in the oven."

"What rubbish are you talking about, you moron?" Misaki snapped as he shot Akihiko a look of annoyance from the kitchen.

"I'm talking about those buns you're baking," the writer said matter-of-factly, before turning towards Aikawa. "Why are you here today?"

"Sensei," said Aikawa as she plopped on the couch and flipped back her brown tresses. "I have some ideas for that book you're currently working on, and I thought I'd share them with you."

"Oh?" Akihiko raised a brow.

"Well, you see. You're writing about a teenage girl getting pregnant, right? That actually isn't very interesting, you know. It's pretty common nowadays."

"So what do you suggest then?"

"I was thinking... maybe you could make it an mpreg story instead."

"Huh?"

"Mpreg, uh, it stands for male pregnancy. There are a number of Boys' Love fans who are into this kind of thing, you know, heh..." Aikawa's voice trailed off as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I can see you're one of them."

"Heh. Yeah so, instead of having a pregnant teenage girl as your main character, perhaps you could change it to a _guy_ instead!" Aikawa sat there blinking with a smile frozen on her face, expecting the writer to look confused or disgusted. Instead he crossed his legs and sat pensive for a few moments before replying.

"I'll consider it."

Aikawa was so shocked at his answer that she jumped out of the sofa. "What? Sensei - are - are you seriously considering my idea? Oh my god I was just - I can't believe it!"

"Why not?"

"I mean, you're a guy!"

"So what?"

"Well I mean - er - nothing. So, how you're going to like, write it?" Aikawa's eyes widened in excitement.

"I know how to."

"You do? You know about male pregnancy?" Aikawa gasped incredulously.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yup. That's because - "

"HEYYY everyone!" Misaki cut in loudly while banging a tray of buns down on the table so hard that the teacups nearly toppled over. "Help yourselves to the tea and buns, Aikawa-san!" He offered as he shot a murderous glare at Akihiko, daring him to say another word.

"Hey, Misaki-kun!" Aikawa peered at the teenager in his baggy hoodie and remarked in surprise. "You've put on a bit of weight, haven't you?"

"Oh, er yeah. I've been eating a lot because of the cold weather," Misaki explained as he quickly backed away from her. He knew his clothes no longer concealed his body shape very well and he was rather paranoid about exposing his condition.

"Yes he's still a growing boy," Akihiko sniggered.

"You look better like this actually, Misaki. You used to be stick-thin," Aikawa complimented sweetly.

"Thank you," Misaki said awkwardly.

"And oh, by the way, Sensei, I'd like to remind you that the book launch is going to be held next week! You'd better turn up!"

"I know," the novelist sighed, wishing he wasn't so famous. He would much rather be a rich unknown guy doing the things he liked to do without a care in the world.

"And Misaki-kun, you will be there, won't you?" Aikawa asked hopefully, knowing that if the teenager was there, her Sensei would definitely be there as well.

"Of course I will!"

"That's wonderful!" Aikawa heaved a sigh of relief. She had been worried that the whimsical writer would make a no-show, which would give her a heart attack.

"Uh yes - please excuse me, I need to do something." With that, Misaki hurriedly turned his back and went upstairs, leaving Akihiko to work with Aikawa on his speech for the upcoming launch.

* * *

><p>That night, Misaki tottered out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around himself and a guilty look on his face, to find his partner waiting just outside. Seeing that his beloved's hair was dripping wet, Akihiko threw a towel over his head and began rubbing it vigorously.<p>

"You're going to catch a cold like this," he said, pressing Misaki's head to his chest and nearly smothering him.

"Argh... I can manage by myself," the teenager protested while trying to keep his towel in place as he had become rather self-conscious of his changing body.

Akihiko released him and stepped into the bathroom while Misaki resumed drying himself. When he heard the sound of running water and was certain the man was going to take a bath, he quickly got dressed and started up the laptop to look up something on the internet. Another problem had cropped up these days. For the past few months his libido had been low, but now he was beginning to feel rather desperate. He actually had to touch himself at least twice a day, and it was rather difficult to do so without attracting the attention of his predatory partner.

Misaki was so engrossed in searching for information that he didn't notice Akihiko standing behind him. When he realized it, he quickly scrambled to close the browser window, but was too late. Akihiko had caught sight of what he had typed into the search engine, which read: 'Is sex safe during pregnancy?'

Akihiko's violet eyes went large at first, and then a smirk escaped his lips. Without a word, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello. Is this Doctor Endo?" He spoke in his deep, rich voice. "Sorry for disturbing you, but Misaki has a burning question to ask you."

"NO!" Misaki yelled as he sprang up instantly and tried to make a grab for the cell phone, but Akihiko effortlessly fended him off with one hand.

"Misaki wants to know - "

"No don't say it!" Misaki interjected loudly, but Akihiko calmly continued speaking. When he had finished his sentence, Misaki's face flushed red as he crawled into the bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"Oh, sex is okay," the doctor assured at the other end. "It is normal for him to feel turned on easily because of the increased blood flow and growing pressure from the babies."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow slightly. "Ah, I see."

"But just to play safe, I'd advise abstaining till he's five months along, when his condition is more stabilized."

"Okay. Thanks, I'll let him know," said Akihiko, smiling at Misaki, who was trying his best to pretend he was invisible.

"Not a problem," replied the doctor amiably. "You can ask me anything."

After Akihiko had thanked the doctor and ended the conversation, he strode over to the bed and tried to yank off Misaki's pillow, while the teenager resisted.

"Misaki, do you want to know the answer?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I hate you," Misaki lamented, wondering how he was going to face the doctor at the next appointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's all for now :) I hope you've liked the story so far, and if you've read till this point, why not leave a review? Thanks and see you next chapter! By the way, I'll be changing the rating to M next chapter. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all, sorry to keep you waiting! **Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!****

**Please be warned that this is a lemon chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Misaki swept his eyes across the lavish hotel ballroom where the book launch party was taking place. Well-dressed men and women talked and mingled, reporters and cameramen scurried back and forth. A few celebrities were spotted among the crowd, one of them was a famous film director whom he guessed was interested in making a movie out of Akihiko's book. Scanning the area for Akihiko, he saw that the statuesque celebrity writer was preparing to go on stage. Misaki pulled his coat around him and quietly grabbed a seat in the far corner, trying to look as small and inconspicuous as possible. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to him and he was thankful for that.<p>

The host gave the introduction and the interview began. "Thank you all for coming. It is my pleasure to be here this evening," Akihiko's deep, mesmerizing voice reverberated through the ballroom and Misaki rolled his eyes knowing it was an outright lie. _Usagi-san's putting on his fake personality again - the kind he reserves for events like this. _

_"_Tell us, Usami-sensei, what was the inspiration behind your book?"

The silver-haired author started talking and a rapt silence fell over the audience. Misaki listened intently while his mind struggled to reconcile the polished Akihiko on stage and the messy, eccentric, teddy-bear-loving Usagi-san he knew so well. A few minutes into the interview, his eyes began to wander to the audience and they rested on a grey-haired youth sitting in the second row from the front. He gasped when he realized it was _Sumi Senpai. _Misaki forced himself to look away and concentrate on what Akihiko was saying.

Soon it was time for questions from the floor, and they came in non-stop from his fans, reporters, other young budding writers, and various members of the public. Misaki's heart skipped a beat when he saw Sumi stand up and speak into the microphone.

"Usami-sensei, I had the privilege of reading the book before its official launch and I loved every page of it."

"And your question is?" Akihiko asked.

"Well, I don't really have a question for you. I just want to say that it's a pity that young people nowadays don't know how to appreciate good writing."

Misaki frowned. _Is he talking about me? _He knew he was probably being over-sensitive as he got emotional over pretty much everything nowadays, but right now every word that came out of Sumi's mouth seemed to mock him. Akihiko, however, ignored the comment and merely thanked him politely.

When the session ended, the guests were invited to help themselves to a sumptuous buffet of food and drinks. Misaki lost sight of Akihiko among the crowd again and when he had found him, he saw, to his annoyance, that Sumi had approached the writer and had practically cornered him. Misaki sulked silently as he watched the two interacting, and turned away trying to convince himself that nothing was going on, that Akihiko wasn't the least bit interested.

However when his eyes fell on them again, he noticed that his senior had his arm draped around Akihiko's shoulder. Misaki felt his blood pressure rise. He had a sudden impulse to step up and tell his senior to get lost, but restrained himself as he was afraid of attracting attention. As the night drew on, he began to feel more and more miserable and out of place. Everyone was enjoying the drinks but he couldn't even touch a single glass of wine.

A sigh escaped Misaki's lips as he realized he had to go to the rest room again, and he weaved his way out of the crowd. When he stepped into the rest room, he found himself standing face to face with a familiar-looking man. It was Akihiko's brother.

"Hey, Misaki. Nice to see you again," greeted Haruhiko. His face was flushed and he smelled of alcohol.

Misaki was about to reply when black spots suddenly appeared before his eyes, his legs became jelly and Haruhiko caught him just as he was about to collapse.

* * *

><p>Misaki had no idea how much time had elapsed but when he awoke, he found himself lying on a massive, lush hotel bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows and soft blankets. It was so comfortable that he lay there contentedly for a moment before he realized something was not quite right.<p>

"You're awake," Haruhiko said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Argh... how did I end up here?" Misaki groaned and blinked his green eyes dazedly. He was feeling warm and a headache was creeping in.

"You fainted into my arms just now," Haruhiko explained. "You must have had a drink too much."

"Huh? I'm-I'm so sorry," Misaki said, trying to push himself up, but was held down by the larger man. Misaki took a good look at him and his eyes widened when he realized who his captor was. Something didn't seem right. _Why would Haruhiko bother to attend his brother's book launch since they're not on talking terms?_

"Don't say sorry. It's fate that brought us so close together tonight. Don't you think so?" The tone of his voice and the intense look in his eyes made Misaki very uncomfortable.

"I have to go," the teenager gulped, trying to get up again, but Haruhiko pinned him down on the bed effortlessly.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" he whispered as he began unbuttoning Misaki's shirt with slightly unsteady hands.

"No please... I really have to go," Misaki pleaded. A sickening feeling of panic entered him as he recalled how Haruhiko had once locked him in the storeroom of his family mansion, forcing him to escape from the window. He dreaded to think what would have happened if Akihiko hadn't gone to his rescue in time.

Haruhiko ignored his protests. Breathing loudly, he slid his hands over Misaki's chest and stomach, and what he felt made him pause in surprise. "Oh Misaki, you've grown a beer belly," he chuckled.

Misaki made a face as his hand instinctively moved to his stomach to calm down the movements inside. "Please... stop touching me. I'm not interested in you," he said in a shaky voice, tensing up as Haruhiko's hand dipped between his legs.

"Your body says otherwise," Haruhiko sniggered as he continued to tease Misaki's erection, drawing an involuntary moan from the youth. Lost in the intense sensations for a while, Misaki soon came to his senses and thrust his arms forward, giving the man a determined shove.

"No! I can't betray Usagi-san!"

The rejection did not discourage Haruhiko. "Your Usagi-san doesn't have to know," he said, reaching down and unzipping his own pants. "He's out there enjoying himself."

"That's not the point!" Misaki cried and Haruhiko's free hand raced to restrain the boy's thrashing arms, holding them high above his head. They were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door, accompanied by Akihiko's voice.

"Misaki! Are you in there? Misaki!"

Misaki opened his mouth to shout, but Haruhiko muffled the sound by crushing his own lips over the teenager's. The knocking continued for a minute or so, and then it was gone. Fear began to seep into the Misaki, and frantic tears sprang from his eyes when he realized he was going to be raped. He prayed silently that Akihiko had gone to get help from the hotel staff.

"I've been longing for you from afar. Just let me satisfy you for once, okay? You won't regret it," Haruhiko coaxed as he forced his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Misaki squeezed his eyes shut as revulsion washed over him. The kiss seemed to last an eternity. Haruhiko withdrew his lips and began to undress the resisting teenager, pulling at his pants with one hand while the other held him down.

"Now, just keep still, my angel. I promise you it won't hurt."

Misaki's breath hitched when he felt his captor's hands on his lower back. He was trembling all over and felt like throwing up. "Wait," he gasped.

"What's the matter?" Haruhiko asked as he ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Misaki's bottom.

"I need the bathroom. I've got a stomachache!"

"Just ignore it. It'll go away."

"No, I really need to go! Please!"

At that very moment, the door banged open with a loud thud and Akihiko burst into the room. The writer's jaw dropped when he saw his brother perched half-naked on top of his beloved. Haruhiko turned around and stared at his brother squarely in the eye, as if challenging him.

"Get the fuck off him!" Akihiko shouted furiously, violet eyes blazing.

"You came too late. We're just done," Haruhiko taunted.

"NO!" Misaki cried, frantically trying to pull his pants back on. "He's lying! We didn't do anything!"

Haruhiko turned towards Misaki, his lips pursed into a sneer. "Come on, you know we both enjoyed it. And besides, _you _were the one who seduced me."

"I did NOT seduce you!" Tears were now gushing down Misaki's cheeks and he was also hyperventilating. Seeing how distressed his beloved was, Akihiko wasted no time. He strode over and gave his brother a mighty push, sending him sprawling on the floor.

The intoxicated man burst out laughing. "Misaki's mine now! Whatever you have, I can have too!"

Akihiko ignored him and swiftly picked Misaki up from the bed. Just as he was leaving the room, he fired a menacing glare at Haruhiko.

"I warned you before. You will regret this," he growled. With that, he strode out with his precious cargo in his arms and carried him all the way back into his hotel suite, ignoring the curious stares from passers-by.

Inside his room, Akihiko placed his beloved gently on the bed and poured him a glass of water. Misaki lay there for a moment with his shirt open, recovering his breath.

"Usagi-san... I'm so glad you came," he sighed, taking a sip of water after Akihiko helped him up to a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Akihiko asked, his violet eyes running over him, checking him for signs of injury.

Misaki nodded his head weakly.

"You shouldn't have gone off without telling me," the writer reprimanded softly.

"I needed the rest room. And besides... you were busy talking to Sumi Senpai," Misaki blurted rather resentfully and turned his head aside.

"And you're jealous of that?"

"That's a dumb question, Baka," Misaki muttered, refusing to look at his partner.

"Well, what were _you_ doing in Haruhiko's room then?"

"I think I fainted outside the rest room... and then I ended up in his bed somehow."

"That bastard," Akihiko's eyes flashed. "What did he do to you?"

Misaki's large, shimmering eyes turned to meet Akihiko's. "We didn't do anything. It wasn't like what he said! I kept saying no, kept trying to get out but he pushed me down - but nothing happened! Please, Usagi-san, you have to believe me! " His voice was rising to a fever pitch and Akihiko could sense his desperation.

"I believe you." Akihiko ran his fingers through his beloved's slightly damp hair and it seemed to have a soothing effect on Misaki, whose breathing gradually slowed down to normal.

"Usagi-san..."

"What do you need?"

"I don't know. I feel so hot."

Akihiko looked at his beloved's flushed face, felt his slightly feverish forehead and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. Meanwhile Misaki peeled off his shirt to cool himself down. The move exposed his belly fully and when Akihiko saw it, he realized at that moment, that the youth did indeed look rather pregnant. It was a rather strange sight and took some getting used to. Leaning over, he wiped his beloved's face carefully with the wet towel, and while he was doing it he could not resist skimming his hand over the stretched skin of Misaki's belly. His fingers then moved to trace Misaki's enlarged, sensitive nipples, drawing a sharp hiss from the youth.

Without a word, Misaki shakily undid his pants and Akihiko helped him to take them off. Under normal circumstances he would have torn off the boy's clothes in a second, but now he found himself being extra careful and gentle. Misaki flinched when Akihiko's hand brushed against the hard bulge restrained by his underwear.

"Misaki," he said softly. Seeing how aroused his beloved was, Akihiko freed him from his underwear.

Misaki silently turned and buried his face into a pillow. Akihiko eased his hand between the teenager's legs and stroked him slowly and firmly, drawing a muffled moan. This was one of the rare times that Misaki did not resist, and Akihiko moved down to tease his engorged manhood with his lips and tongue, making him gasp and moan even louder.

"Misaki, " he repeated, looking up. "Are you okay? Look at me," he coaxed.

His beloved turned reluctantly, but Akihiko recognized the look of need in his eyes.

"Usagi-san..."

Akihiko understood what he wanted and freed himself from his pants, leaving them on the floor. "Are you comfortable like this?" he asked, placing a hand lightly on Misaki's hip.

The teen mumbled something incoherent and turned to his side, pressing his face against the pillow again. Akihiko made no move to stop him, knowing how shy he was when they got intimate. He simply continued with his caresses.

"Usagi-san... I... I can't control myself anymore," he moaned in a frustrated voice into the pillow.

"Me neither," Akihiko said hoarsely. After a moment's hesitation he eased one lubricated finger into the boy and tentatively explored him. It had been a long time since they had done this, and he wanted to let Misaki get used to the feeling again. Misaki winced and squirmed a little at the invading finger. It felt different now that he was pregnant. Perhaps it was the extra pressure on his back passage, making it feel as if there was already something jammed down there. Carefully, taking the cue from his beloved, Akihiko inserted another finger, and then another. The little sounds of pleasure escaping the boy's lips told him that he was rubbing the right spot deep within.

"I'm going to burst," Misaki complained as he shifted his legs a little to get comfortable.

"Lie on your back, " Akihiko said, knowing it was time. Misaki did as he was told and bent his knees with his feet on the bed, while his partner contemplated his position for a moment. "I need you to lift yourself up a bit."

Misaki raised his hips slightly and Akihiko eased a pillow underneath him.

"Relax, I'll try not to make it hurt too much, okay?" He was amazed at himself for holding back this much. It just didn't seem right bulldozing his way through when the boy was in such a vulnerable state.

Misaki said nothing, laying still with his chest rising and falling rapidly, and his heart pounding so loudly he was sure his lover could hear it. Grasping the boy's thighs, Akihiko pushed himself in slowly. Misaki gasped and almost screamed out loud at the burning feeling that seared through him.

"Stop, wait... it hurts," he begged.

"Try to relax, you're very tense," the older man said, but recognizing how uncomfortable Misaki was, he stopped moving for a while waiting for the pain to subside. "Is it better now?" Akihiko asked after a couple of minutes had passed.

Misaki nodded as the tension in his face eased a little. Akihiko took the cue and continued pushing in bit by bit, drawing gasps and moans with each push. When he had gone all the way in, he leaned over and kissed Misaki on the lips, before withdrawing himself slowly.

"Is this okay?"

The boy nodded and swallowed. Akihiko held him firmly and shoved into him again, this time a little more urgently. In response Misaki twisted his face and tears began oozing from his eyes as the pain filled him. It was pain mixed with pleasure, caused by the deep thrusts hitting his sweet spot. A few more thrusts and Misaki's breathing grew frenzied as he reached his limit. Finally, he let out a loud moan as rhythmic waves of pleasure erupted between his legs.

"That's fast," said Akihiko in between grunts as he worked his hips.

Overcome by embarrassment, Misaki turned his red face aside as the man continued rubbing his back passage steadily, making his entire body jerk along with every thrust. Fatigue and soreness threatened to overwhelm the uke.

"Usagi-san... " he cried weakly as his legs, which were hanging over Akihiko's shoulders, were growing numb. The man, however, was lost in the throes of passion and continued ramming into him furiously.

"Usagi-san, stop, I can't..." he groaned again.

The teenager thought he was going to pass out when Akihiko finally spasmed inside him with a grunt. He slowly slid out and rolled over, while Misaki lay panting with his eyes closed, totally exhausted.

"Misaki..." Akihiko breathed. "Are you alright?"

The teenager whimpered as he blinked back tears, feeling so sore that he did not dare to move at all.

Akihiko nestled his face against the boy's soft brown hair. "It's been such a long time since we did this."

"I- I know."

Akihiko lay there contentedly watching his beloved for a while, before getting up to run a warm bath for him. Soon, Misaki was relaxing in the luxurious bathtub with Akihiko beside him, helping to clean him up.

"Does it still hurt a lot?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki shook his head, but he seemed to be bothered by something else.

"Usagi-san, is this - wrong?" he asked, sniffling.

"Wrong? What are you talking about?"

"What we just did."

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself while pregnant," Akihiko assured him.

Misaki's hand moved to touch his belly. "They don't know anything do they?"

"Cf course not. They're blissfully unaware," Akihiko smiled.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter~<p>

I wanted to do something different from the usual 'Usagi forces himself on Misaki' pattern. Let me know what you think and feel free to throw out ideas and suggestions. Thanks and See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys!**

Puppyfacetwo, Nanami_of_fallingsnow: yes I agree that Haruhiko deserves to be stabbed and punched in the face!

Life4Love: Thanks for the kaoruko idea!

Darkrosetears: When I was writing this chapter I thought of your pancake story :P

KiyameHikari-Chan: I believe Usagi can be really gentle if he wants to, but most of the time he's not!

Thoushaltlaugh: Don't worry I won't drop this story :)

Brookiecookie, LesleyK, MoonlightatDusk, gothpandaotaku: Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you keep reading!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

It was ten in the morning and Misaki was crouched over the study desk, grabbing his hair in frustration as he tried to digest his lecture notes. He knew he needed help to understand the notes, but dared not disturb Akihiko as he saw that the silver-haired novelist was deep in writing. After several days of writing drought, Akihiko had suddenly been hit by a burst of inspiration and the last thing Misaki wanted to do was to break his concentration.

Misaki wondered what everyone else was doing in school right now, and the image of Kamijou the Terror throwing his books at sleeping students flashed across his mind. It was a normal school day but Misaki was currently under 'house arrest', and would be until the birth. The doctor had explained that Misaki's blood pressure was on the high side, so Akihiko had banned him from going to school in case he had another fainting spell.

Leaning back against the cushion in his chair and releasing a yawn, Misaki actually felt relieved to be at home at this moment, although he knew his lecturer would cut him some slack as he knew Misaki was 'seriously ill'. However he was still worried about passing the semester after missing so many lessons.

_Argh this is giving me a headache. I give up! _He moaned inwardly and pushed the notes aside, a smile turning his lips as his thoughts wandered to his other 'homework': to think of names for his unborn nephews. His brother and sister-in-law had given him the honor of choosing names for the boys. Misaki reached for the shelf and grabbed a book of Japanese baby names, his heart beating with excitement as he flipped the pages.

"Makoto and Masa? That's 'sincere' and 'just', hmm... or maybe, Mitsuo and Minori... 'shining' and 'truth'...?" Misaki scribbled down some of the names into a notepad, and decided he would ask Akihiko for his views later. He closed the book with a happy sigh.

Casting a glance at Akihiko's direction he saw that the man was typing furiously at his desk, an empty coffee cup beside him. Misaki's eyes then traveled to the pile of books and videos next to the computer. He guessed those were Akihiko's research materials for writing his latest book, which would include mpreg elements. Feeling curious, Misaki walked over and took a closer look at some of the stuff. There were light novels, movies and comic books. His huge green eyes grew even larger when he read through the bizarre stories involving aliens, evil experiments, demons, and hermaphrodites. There were also 'express delivery' stories where the man got pregnant and gave birth in three days. Misaki read everything with a mixture of horror and amusement.

"I wonder what these people are thinking about when they write such stories," he murmured to himself. There didn't seem to be a single story about a normal guy like himself. But then... was being pregnant even considered 'normal' for him?

"Misaki, what are you doing?" The writer murmured, still staring at the screen.

"Nothing." A rumbling sound from his stomach interrupted his thoughts. "Okay, okay, I know you guys are hungry," Misaki spoke to his bump, put the book down and ambled into the kitchen to prepare a snack.

He decided he would have pancakes with pickles and whipped cream, and started making some for himself and Akihiko (without the pickles, of course). He mixed the batter and poured it into the heated pan. While he was hovering over the stove flipping the pancakes, his mind going over the baby names again, he felt strong arms envelope him. Startled, he let out a yelp and dropped the spatula with a clatter.

"Mmmmmm... I'm starving..." Akihiko buried his chin into the thick brown hair, his deep voice sending a shudder through Misaki's body.

"Ugh go away!" The flustered youth snapped. "Can't you see I'm cooking? Just sit right there and wait for your food!"

"But I'm starving for _Misaki_," the writer continued with his arms tightly wrapped around his beloved, pulling him away from the stove. He sounded slightly drunk, or tired, or probably just horny. Now that Misaki was feeling much better in his second trimester, Akihiko would grab the opportunity to harass him more often, springing surprise 'attacks' on him just like in the old days. He knew that even though his beloved protested against his advances, he actually welcomed them. Misaki, of course, vehemently denied this, explaining that he struggled less because he didn't want to hurt the little ones.

A burning smell soon filled the kitchen. Misaki coughed and sputtered as he tried to turn off the stove, but it was too late. The pancakes had turned black.

"Look at what you've done, you moron!" he shouted angrily. "Now the twins can't have their food!"

Akihiko loosened his grip on his prey and sighed. "Can you stop talking about them for once?" he said quietly, his face looking suddenly folorn.

Misaki huffed. "What - what the hell is your problem?" he demanded as he glared at Akihiko, hands on his hips.

"Nothing," Akihiko muttered under his breath and left the kitchen.

_Just what the #$%* is wrong with him? _Misaki fumed, bending over and struggling to pick up the spatula. His belly was starting to get in the way of everything he did, and he was learning to get used to the fact that simple tasks required more effort than before. A sigh escaped his lips as he reached for the fridge to get more pancake mix.

After downing two portions of pancakes, Misaki slowly rubbed circles on his belly, feeling full and satisfied. He glanced around and decided there was quite a bit of cleaning up to be done. Usually it was Akihiko who did the cleaning up, but Misaki guessed the man was probably sulking in his room, behaving like a five-year old throwing a tantrum. Misaki resignedly proceeded to mop the kitchen floor, when the doorbell buzzed. Straightening himself and stretching his aching back, he waited a while for Akihiko to answer it, but he didn't.

The doorbell buzzed again. Misaki went to the door and carefully peered out of the peephole. To his surprise, he saw Kaoruko standing outside. He had nearly forgotten that she had texted him earlier to tell him that she was coming over to pass him some lecture notes and the homework for the day. He quickly opened the door to let his classmate in.

"Hi, Misaki-kun!" She looked elated to see him, her huge ebony eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Oh Kaoruko-san, thank you so much! You're so kind!" Misaki cried. "You really shouldn't have taken the trouble!"

The raven-haired girl let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand when her eyes froze on her classmate. Misaki realized what she was staring at and felt the heat rise in his cheeks. There was no way he could hide his ballooning figure now, not even with the large pullover he was wearing.

"Wow!" Kaoruko exclaimed. "Are you pregnant?"

Misaki blinked, taken aback by the directness of her question. Replying with nothing but a sheepish smile, he quickly turned and gestured at the couch. "Come on in... have a seat."

Kaoruko raced in front of him to get a good look at him. She couldn't help but stare. The guy had gained quite a bit of weight and his elastic sweatpants were worn at his hips, below his protruding stomach. She was trying to get used to this strange sight as it was quite a contrast to his previously stick-thin figure.

"So I was right... you- you really are having a baby!" Kaoruko squealed, extremely pleased with herself as her earlier speculation had been accurate, and that none of her classmates, not even the lecturer, was smart enough to make that guess. "Oh my god, you're going to be a mother!"

"But they're not my children," Misaki replied, trying to make himself look smaller behind the kitchen counter as he prepared some green tea for his guest. When his statement was met with a blank stare, he proceeded to explain about the earthquake and how his sister-in-law's babies had been transferred to him.

"I see, " Kaoruko nodded, sipping her tea. "Is it fun being a surrogate?"

"Well," Misaki pondered over the question for a moment. He had not really thought about whether it was 'fun' or not. "I guess being under house arrest isn't what you call 'fun'. And there's the back pain."

"Aw. Are you near the end of your pregnancy?" Kaoruko stared at Misaki's bump, fascinated.

Misaki shifted awkwardly in his seat, feeling again like an insect being studied. "No, do I really look that huge?" he said, realizing that he probably looked like he was already in his third trimester. "I think it's because there are two inside."

"Both must be really big babies then!"

"Yeah I'm glad they're doing well. But I'm not sure what's going to happen when they grow bigger," he bit his lip nervously. To be honest, he felt jittery whenever he thought of himself being in labor.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine!" Kaoruko patted his shoulder encouragingly.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, and Kaoruko told him about what happened in school. She also patiently explained to him what Kamijou Sensei had taught in his class that day, promising to do this every week. Misaki was overwhelmed by gratitude. _Kaoruko-san is such a nice girl,_ he thought. _She's_ _really smart too... that's only natural because she has the Usagi genes. I wonder why she's so nice to me. Could it be that she still likes me? No, no, how could it be possible?_

"Misaki-kun! Are you alright?" Kaoruko asked when she saw that the boy had gone quiet.

_"_Huh? I'm so sorry, what did you just say?" Misaki met her gaze with his clear green eyes.

"Oh, um..." Kaoruko smiled shyly. "I was just saying that I think you're so..."

"Fat?" Misaki volunteered.

"No!" Kaoruko cried in exasperation. "I was saying, I think you're so brave to do this for your brother and sister-in-law. I read all about the risks of male pregnancy!""

"Oh," Misaki let out a chuckle. "I'm fine. It's not that bad, really."

Her brilliant dark eyes were still fixed on his mid-drift, and she eased herself closer to him on the couch. "Can I... touch?" she asked eagerly.

Unsure of how to reply, Misaki muttered, "Yeah, um, sure you can." Blushing, he peeled his shirt up slowly, revealing the bare skin of his stomach. Kaoruko delicately placed a hand on it and waited for a few moments, gasping in awe when she felt the tiny kicks.

"What are you doing here?" A deep, stern voice broke into their conversation. Misaki quickly pulled down his shirt, both teenagers looked up and saw Akihiko standing at the foot of the stairs, arms folded across his chest, staring at his cousin with an unwelcoming look in his face.

"Kaoruko-san is teaching me - " Misaki started to explain, but was interrupted.

"I'll teach him. You can go home now," Akihiko told his cousin curtly, ignoring the boy.

"Wow, that was absolutely rude!" Misaki frowned at the man. "Kaoruko-san came all the way here to help me with my homework!"

"Time to go to bed, Misaki," Akihiko continued without softening his expression.

"Look, it's barely even - " Misaki frowned and pointed at the clock.

"Misaki has high blood pressure," Akihiko said calmly, directing his gaze at his cousin. "He needs to rest."

"Yeah all thanks to you, Baka!" The irate youth burst out, pushing himself up from the couch. "I've had enough crap from you!"

Kaoruko, who was quietly watching the drama all this while, stood up and grabbed her bag. "Sorry for intruding, Akihiko-sama," she said and turned to leave.

When the door closed with a click, Misaki glowered at the older man. "Are you happy now?"

"She's obviously interested in you," Akihiko said, rolling his eyes. "But I suppose you're too dense to notice that."

"What nonsense are you blabbering again?" Misaki ranted, waving his arms wildly. "I don't know what's gotten into you today. First, you make a mess out of the kitchen, and then you chase my good friend away. You- you think you have the right to lock me up in this house when you're behaving like a spoiled kid yourself! And you don't even give me any respect, you treat me like I'm made of glass all the time. Why? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you doing all this?"

Akihiko kept his arms folded and looked down at the ground, saying nothing. A few moments later he turned around and spoke as though to no one in particular.

"Because... I love you."

The words hit Misaki like a ton of bricks. _Did_ _Usagi-san just say he loves me? _He stood there looking at his partner's back, his heart racing as thoughts swam in his mind. His partner had probably said that word a thousand times, but he could never get used to hearing it. Thinking back, it all made sense and he began to understand why Akihiko had been behaving like the way he did. _Usagi-san is__ sad because I've been neglecting him all this while. We used to be... closer before I got pregnant. He feels that I'm drifting away from him. I guess I never realized all this as I was too busy thinking about the twins. _He felt a lump grow in his throat.

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For saying all those hurtful things. I didn't mean it," Misaki said, his emerald eyes shimmering with tears.

"Well, if you're truly sorry," said Akihiko, turned around to face the tearful youth. "You'll have to make it up to me."

"Huh, like how? Heyyy!" Misaki yelled in panic as the older man swept his feet off the floor without a word and held him in his arms, grunting due to the amount of weight Misaki had put on. Still, Akihiko managed to carry him princess style up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he made a mess of him all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! :P See you next chapter!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! I'm so sorry for the late update and I hope you are still following this story. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!**

**gothpandaotaku : **Yeah Usagi is jealous of everything and anything that comes near his Misaki!

**hinatagirl18: **Misaki talks to the twins more often that he would like to admit :D

**puppyfacetwo: **Yeah Usagi is kinda like a spoilt little kid inside a grown man, or at least that's my impression of him

**Nanami of Falling Snow: **Yup I wonder what'll be his next craving after pickles, hehe

**Miyuki-chan, Pitty Souza, Bluestar1937 : **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the story!

**Darkrosetears: **Misaki doesn't have much longer to go. I'll be sad to see them part too.

**Brookie cookie17: **Poor Usagi can't hold out much longer :P

**Life 4 Love : **I wrote the second half of this chapter based on one of your suggestions.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

It was seven o'clock in the morning. Misaki lay stretched out on the recliner, staring at the lecture notes he clutched in his hand, trying to absorb and retain as much as he could. His silver-haired lover, guardian and mentor sat next to him on the couch, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed. He was sleep deprived after churning out the latest chapter of his novel overnight, but he had promised to give Misaki a quiz to help him revise his lecture notes and was waiting to start.

"Are you ready?" Akihiko growled impatiently as he reached for his cup of coffee, which he relied on to keep awake.

"Yes... er no wait! Five more minutes please!" Misaki pleaded as he continued reading the printed material with furrowed brows, one hand resting on his burgeoning belly. The twins were being very active lately and he was finding it difficult to concentrate with them doing kickboxing inside him.

"Come on, it's only five questions," Akihiko rolled his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Okay, fire away!" Misaki said, drawing a deep breath as he put away the notes. It was just a simple quiz, nothing to sweat about, but he was particularly nervous because Akihiko had set a rule that if he even got one question wrong, he would have to strip naked. This usually happened whenever Misaki lost a game of chess or cards - which he did all the time - but this time it was different. His body was grossly out of shape now and he dreaded exposing himself as he was sure Akihiko would laugh at him and make him feel like a freak.

The novelist cleared his throat while remaining in the same relaxed position. "Question one: what is the title of the first Japanese novel ever written?"

"Oh I know this one!" The brown-haired youth declared confidently. "The Tale of Genji!"

"Good," said Akihiko, who was coming up with questions from the top of his head.

Misaki answered questions two through four promptly and correctly, and was beginning to feel proud of himself. Now came the final one. After thinking for a few seconds, Akihiko sat upright and took another sip of his coffee. He uttered each word slowly and clearly as he delivered the question.

"People from which European country were the first to reach Japan?"

Misaki frowned. "Er... let me think," he mumbled as he scratched his head and rummaged through his brain.

The disapproval in Akihiko's face and voice was clear. "The answer should be at the tip of your tongue."

"England!"" Misaki cried with wide open eyes.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Akihiko slapped his forehead and slumped back against the couch."Misaki, sometimes I really wonder how you managed to get into university."

"Wait - give me one more chance, please! I know this one, " the stressed up boy begged frantically. "It's - it's Spain!"

Akihiko coughed. "The answer is Portugal."

"Noooooooo!" Misaki covered his face in dismay.

"You know the rules."

"No, I don't want to!"

"Look, I didn't even try to make things difficult for you. All my questions were really easy, yet - _you -_ couldn't get all of them right." Akihiko's voice raised a notch as he stood up and towered over his young lover. "Accept your punishment now. Strip!"

"No! My body is mine! You can't -"

Akihiko reached out and grabbed the hem of Misaki's sweater. "Don't - ouch!" Misaki yelped, fending the older man off with one hand, the other curling protectively over his belly when he felt one of the twins give his ribs a strong kick. Akihiko released the poor boy and decided to change his tactic. Tucking a finger gently under Misaki's chin and lifting his face, he coaxed in a low voice.

"Listen. If you strip, I'll give you a massage, okay?"

"Really?" Misaki's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. A massage sounded like a good idea as his sore back was killing him. "I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore."

However, the glint of lust in the older man's eyes did not escape his notice. "Just a massage and nothing else?" Misaki asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Uh... okay then. I guess I have to do this," Misaki sighed. Slowly, he peeled off his pullover sweater and extra-large tee shirt. After repeated prodding and prompting from Akihiko, he pushed himself up from the couch and reluctantly pulled down his sweatpants, letting them drop onto the floor in a heap.

"Mmm.. sexy," Akihiko whispered as he leaned close, admiring his beloved's naked pregnant body in its full glory. "These have to go too," he sniggered as he tugged at the boy's underwear.

"Shut up, moron!" Misaki snapped, blushing from his neck upwards as he stood there helplessly letting Akihiko pull down his briefs. He soon found himself being marched towards the staircase in his birthday suit, with Akihiko's hand on his back. He climbed up slowly, panting as he reached the top of the stairs. It was the only exercise he had for the past seven months.

Inside the bedroom that they shared, Misaki walked past the floor-length mirror and his eyes instinctively traveled towards it. In the past few weeks he had not dared to look at his reflection, and now he gawked a little when he caught sight of his pale body in the mirror. Although he had not put on much fat on his arms and legs, his belly looked as though he had swallowed a watermelon whole. His hips had also grown wider as they stretched to accommodate two growing babies. He wondered if they would ever go back to their original shape, or he would have to be stuck with those hips forever. However what really made him cringe was the sight of his 'breasts'. Although they were quite small, and Doctor Endo had promised him they would remain so, the sight of his dark and enlarged nipples disturbed him so much that he quickly grabbed the nearest towel and draped it over his chest.

"For goodness sake, put away the towel. There's nobody else here but me," Akihiko said, his violet eyes contemplating the new curves of Misaki's body.

The youth turned crimson again. "It's precisely because it's you," he muttered to himself, dropping the towel as he sat on the bed. "I think I look like a... like a..."

"Move up a bit," Akihiko ordered as he helped ease him into a comfortable position.

_Beached whale,_" Misaki thought as he lay on his side trying to relax while Akihiko gathered a bunch of pillows to support his sides and tummy. Something that smelled like lavender oil dripped onto his skin, making him shiver. Akihiko's large warm hands slid smoothly across his back, drawing moans of appreciation. This was exactly the sort of pampering he needed right now. The ticklish sensation of fingers brushing against his tailbone made him squirm a bit, but soon Akihiko's hands pressed down firmly and worked their magic on his lower back. Misaki let out another soft, contented moan as his eyes fluttered close. He could feel that the twins were also soothed by the massage.

Soon he dozed off in a dreamless sleep, and he stirred to the sensation of Akihiko's fingers caressing him in places that were supposed to be off-limits. "Stop, you bastard," he hissed. "You said it was only a massage."

Ignoring his protests as usual, Akihiko smirked as his hands continued to take liberties with his body. "I love how stupid and cute you are at the same time."

"Wh-what did you say?"

Akihiko answered by engulfing the enraged boy's mouth with his own. Misaki's green eyes opened as wide as saucers as he struggled weakly against the assault. There was no way Akihiko would back off now, after being rejected and starved for an entire week. Misaki himself groaned as his body succumbed to the tender strokes and his lips and tongue melted in the warmth of his partner's. He was lost in the sensations for a while before he realized something wasn't quite right. For some strange reason, he felt that someone was in the bedroom watching them.

Lifting his head, he realized, to his horror, that he was right. His brother and sister-in-law were standing at the door, rooted to the ground, a stunned expression on their faces. _Huh?_ _Why're they here? _Misaki's mind screamed. _I thought they were supposed to be out of town this week? _The first time they had almost walked in on them, he had forgotten they had the house keys. But this time, how could he have been so careless again? He pinched himself, desperately hoping this was just a nightmare. Unfortunately, it was not.

Akihiko turned his head to face the couple. An awkward silence filled the room.

"...Akihiko?" Takahiro managed with great difficulty to spit out his friend's name, while his wife continued standing with mouth agape. Turning his gaze towards his brother, his eyes widened with panic. "Misaki?"

The brown-haired teen had fainted.

* * *

><p>Misaki heard his name being called and struggled to open his eyes, only to see his brother sitting beside the bed, his face tense with concern.<p>

"Nii-chan...?" Misaki shifted a little on the bed trying to get comfortable, wincing and smoothing his hand over his stomach. The twins had woken up and were pummeling his insides again.

"Are you feeling alright?" Takahiro asked, touching his brother's arm.

Misaki nodded, drawing a long, deep breath. His eyes wandered around and realized that the only people in the room were the both of them.

As though reading his mind, Takahiro said softly. "They're all outside talking to the doctor. I told them I wanted to have a word alone with you."

Misaki blinked a few times trying to recall what had happened. Then it all came back to him. The scene replayed in his mind: his brother walking in on him kissing with Akihiko while butt-naked in bed. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he realized how deep in shit he was. His brother knew about it now, and there was there was no way he could reverse all that. He would have to face his brother's anger.

"Nii-chan... I... I'm sorry," he spoke in a trembling voice.

Takahiro looked into his brother's large, apprehensive eyes and said nothing. He pursed his lips and seemed to be thinking of something, and after a few minutes of silence, he spoke gently. "It's alright, Misaki."

"Really?" Misaki gasped in disbelief.

"It's alright. I understand," Takahiro said, soothing his hand over Misaki's hair.

"You're not angry with me at all? Nii-chan?" Misaki looked gratefully at his brother as tears threatened to erupt.

Takahiro shook his head. "Manami and I talked about it just now. We came to the conclusion that you must be confused during this time. It must be all the hormones that made you behave this way."

_Hormones? No... _Misaki thought in dismay. _Nii-chan thinks it's just a phase I'm going through. How can I tell him that it's not temporary? That I've been with Usagi-san, doing all these disgusting and.. and wrong things with him for two whole years?_ _That- that I've always called Usagi-san a pervert, but it was in fact I who chose to stay with him? __No_..._I can't tell Nii-chan, it would break his heart!"_ A tear started trickling down his cheek.

"Misaki, please. Don't cry anymore, " Takahiro coaxed. "It's bad for you and the babies."

"I'm sorry." Misaki wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I just... I've disappointed you Nii-chan."

"No, it's my fault. Our parents left us when you were little and I guess I didn't take good care of you. I was busy setting up my family and practically dumped you in my friend's house. You're at a crucial time of your life now and yet I haven't been there for you." He paused for a while and then patted the boy's shoulder and continued. "But I just want you to know that it's okay, it's normal to want to experiment around. It doesn't mean you're gay."

"No Nii-chan, I wanted to stay with Usagi-san." Misaki lowered his eyes, not daring to look meet his brother's gaze. "He's.. he's not a bad person." Misaki sensed that his brother blamed Akihiko and was desperate to defend him.

"I know, I still trust him. I'll find a chance to talk to him. Things are a little awkward between us now, but I still regard him as a my good friend."

Misaki bit his lip and nodded, his brows still knitted with worry. Takahiro's words kept churning back and forth in his mind. His brother was either ignorant or in denial. He was an old-fashioned guy, and it was clear that he would not be able to accept Misaki being in love with another man. "Nii-chan, does this mean I can't stay with Usagi-san anymore?" Misaki forced himself to ask, fearing to hear the answer. The truth was he couldn't bear life without Akihiko, and the only way he could stay on was to convince his brother that he truly loved Akihiko. But how was he going to do that? He swallowed once, twice, but could not muster the courage to admit what he truly wanted.

"We're thinking that you should stay at his place until the birth," Takahiro said. "We don't want you traveling around or adjusting to a new place at this time. I'll talk to Akihiko about this."

Misaki nodded and touched his bump, realizing that he had to put aside his own messy affairs and think of his unborn nephews first. He was relieved that at least things were settled for now, but later...

"Don't think about it now, okay?" Takahiro patted his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "Just concentrate on keeping well. Nii-chan is not angry with you, I swear."

"Okay."

There was a knock on the door. Doctor Endo came in, accompanied by Manami. _Usagi-san isn't here, _Misaki thought. _I wonder_ _what he's doing or thinking right now._

"Misaki-kun, you will have to minimize movement for the next two months and you'll likely have to be on complete bed rest in the couple weeks leading up to the birth," the doctor instructed.

Misaki nodded.

"We don't want to stress the babies, " she continued, speaking to Takahiro. "And we certainly don't want Misaki to go into premature labor. In a male pregnancy, that would not only be bad for the babies but it could be pretty damaging to the host as well."

Misaki gulped nervously, the thought of giving birth making him break out in a cold sweat.

The doctor caught sight of his face, and as if sensing his fear, she took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be fine," she said, her serious expression softening into a smile. "It won't be that bad, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a quite dramatic turn of events wasn't it? Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! <strong>

**See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, the next chapter is up! I'm so glad to know that there are people enjoying the story, you have no idea how ridiculously happy I feel when I read your reviews!

**darkrosetears:** I guess they would have ended up getting caught sooner or later :P Yes Misaki needs Usagi and Usagi needs Misaki too!

**puppyfacetwo: **I love how you put it "Great Lord Usami would be practically rolling about in his own filth, probably on the verge of unhealthiness, if Misaki were gone" !

**KiyameHikari-chan:** Yup Misaki will have to confess sooner or later. ** darkhuntressxir: **Misaki will still be with Usagi, for now...

**Miyuki-chan,** **Mid-Summer Romance: **Yup Takahiro can't accept it, he's dense and in denial :D

**Miyuki Meiru: **Imagine what the scene would look like if it were animated lol

**gotnpandaotaku:** Well said, Misaki "loves Usagi and always have and always will"... it will be a challenge for him to convince his brother.

**Life 4 Love, **TrancyBaby**: **Takahiro just can't believe that his brother's gay and is coming up with excuses for him...

******Brebear98: ******Don't worry, this story isn't going to end anytime soon, and this won't be the last time we see preggers Misaki :D

**midoritenchi90, ****SebastianLove21, Lizzybear: **I'm so touched that you love the story, hope it continues to entertain you :)

**Lovetta Dream: **This time it will be by C-sect but I am figuring out a way for Misaki to give birth 'naturally' the next time :P

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Misaki sat brooding by the study room window, looking out at the snow-covered neighborhood. Two weeks had passed since the awkward incident. He tried not to dwell on it, but whenever his mind went back to the moment when his brother walked in on him making out with Akihiko, he would feel like digging a hole and burying his head in it. It was bad enough to be caught kissing another man, but to be caught doing it stark naked and seven months pregnant with somebody else's children...? _Argh! Stop! Stop it! _Misaki forced his mind to shut up as he looked around for some form of distraction. Akihiko had hired a maid to take care of the housework and cooking to keep Misaki off his feet, so there wasn't much the teen could do except sleep, eat and read.

However, what really bugged him was that the incident had changed Akihiko. Although the man still continued to tend to Misaki's needs, such as fetching him blankets and slippers, helping him up and down the stairs... he no longer made any attempt at physical intimacy. He had also become even more quiet than before, keeping his thoughts to himself and burying himself in his work most of the time.

Misaki's hand drifted down to rub circles on his swollen abdomen. One of the twins was playing trampoline on his bladder and the other was punching his bowels; they had been going on all morning and it was getting on his nerves. "Hey you two, give Uncle a break, please," he pleaded._ As if they would listen, _he sighed, propping his elbows on the desk and kneading his temples with his fingers. It had been a challenge getting a proper night's sleep even with the pregnancy pillow that Manami had given him, and his worries only made it worse.

The troubled youth reached inside his desk and pulled out his diary, which he used to record his experiences as a gestational surrogate. After flipping it open and staring pensively at it for a while, he picked up his pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I won't be updating you on the twins. This entry is going to be different. Last week, something happened and I can't shake it off my mind because it concerns someone very, very important to me. _

_I haven't told you about Usagi-san, have I? I know, it's funny that I've been living with this man for two years, yet I haven't given our relationship much thought. I guess I have been taking it for granted. _

_The first time I met Usagi-san, I had a bad impression of him because he was clinging on to Nii-chan. I didn't know he'd secretly carried a torch for Nii-chan for years. When he found out Nii-chan was getting married, he__ cried on my shoulder. I had never seen a grown man cry like that. Strangely, it made me feel so happy. I was happy I could be there for him. It was then that I realized I wanted to be someone important to him._

___Did I mention that Usagi-san is really kind to me? He is the kindest person I've ever met. Without his help, I wouldn't have gotten into M University. _ If I were to list all the things he has done for me, I'd run out of space. __Y__et I haven't done much to repay him, and I even hurt him sometimes. __

_I can't believe I'm telling you this, but the first time Usagi-san and I did it on his living room sofa, it felt really weird. It has always been weird for me, but I just can't imagine doing it with anyone else._

___I know Usagi-san is in a turmoil right now. He doesn't want to touch me, probably out of respect for Nii-chan. I don't know what they talked about that day, or if they even talked at all. All I know is that Usagi-san has changed.___

_I really miss the old Usagi-san, I miss his touch, my day isn't complete without it. Even if it's just ruffling my hair, it means more to me than everything. I miss the old days when it was just the two of us, before the twins came along. Well of course it's not their fault - I love my nephews. It's just that ever since they came into my life, I have been neglecting Usagi-san, and I know it's not fair to him. I don't blame him for losing control the other day. _

_I guess I had been really naive to think that we could keep this from Nii-chan forever. Of course he was going to find out eventually. I feel like I'm such a letdown. Nii-chan had always wanted to see me get married and have my own family one day. How am I going to tell him that the only person I ever want to have children with is Usagi-san? _

_Usagi-san's dad knows about us. It was a lot easier talking to him. I don't know why maybe it's because he's not Nii-chan. He gave us his blessings, but before that, he told me not to be half-hearted about my love for Usagi-san._

_Usagi-chichi is right: I must not be half-hearted. I'm no good with words, but some day, after the twins are born, I will have to tell Nii-chan what I feel about Usagi-san._

_Till next time._

_Misaki _

It was the longest entry he had ever written, but when he was done, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. As he placed the diary back into the drawer and stretched his aching back, he groaned in annoyance as his bladder demanded attention yet again. Although he had somewhat gotten used to the frequent bathroom trips, today he found he had to go a lot more often, like every fifteen minutes or so. With some difficulty he pushed himself up from the chair and waddled to the bathroom. "Ouch," he winced as he felt a burning sensation upon relieving himself, and was dismayed when only a trickle came out. Doctor Endo had told him that he would have trouble relieving himself as the babies got bigger. "How much worse is this gonna get?" he grumbled as he flushed the toilet.

Misaki decided that he would pass the rest of the afternoon reading to his nephews. Returning to the study room, he found Akihiko inside typing away on the computer. He walked as unobtrusively as he could to the nearest bookshelf and searched for something suitable. Akihiko's novels were too mature, so he couldn't choose those. The most striking book on the shelf was _Best Vampire Stories of All Time. _No, that would be too scary for the little ones. Then his eyes fell upon a thin book titled _Japanese Fairy Tales. _He grabbed it, but before leaving for the bedroom, he threw a glance at his guardian, who seemed completely immersed in his work.

"Usagi-san," he ventured, hoping he could at least get a conversation going.

"Yes?" the silver-haired man said, without looking away from the computer screen.

Misaki knew this wasn't exactly a good time to bring up the topic, but he had to ask.

"Did you, um, talk to Nii-chan... about us?"

"Nope."

"You didn't talk to him at all?"

"Nope." Akihiko sat unmoving except for his fingers typing away on the keyboard.

The monosyllabic answers were getting to Misaki. Feeling a burst of irrational anger, he took two steps towards the man and raised his voice.

"What's gotten into you? Why are you behaving like this now?"

Akihiko stopped typing, sighed and rested his forehead on one hand. "I think we need to cool off a bit."

_Cool off? _The green-eyed teen stood stunned. C_oming from that baka, that sounds like the most ridiculous thing ever. "_What? Just because Nii-chan found out, you're going to act like nothing's happened between us?"

"Misaki what exactly do you want from me?" Akihiko turned towards him, the look in his violet eyes unreadable.

"I- I don't know! You're just behaving weirdly... you were always trying to do those things to me, and now..."

"-and you kept pushing me away."

"What? It's my fault now? You know what, you're such a two-face!" Misaki exploded, his chest heaving with each breath. He could feel his emotions spiraling out of control, he knew Akihiko, too, was affected by what happened, but he couldn't deal with this calmly right now. The man's reticence only fueled his anger. "You're really just a pervert, and now you're trying to act all upright and innocent for Nii-chan! Isn't it a bit too late for that?"

There was no answer from Akihiko, who had gone back to his work.

"Fine!" Misaki shouted. "Carry on with your stupid nonsense!" With the book of fairy tales in his hand, he went into the bedroom, arranged the pillows on the bed and tried to make himself comfortable. Sniffling, he opened the book. "Hope you remember Uncle's voice," he addressed his bump and started reading. He had barely finished the first page when a tear slid uncontrollably down his cheek. _Life sucks, _he thought. The man he needed most right now was treating him coldly, the maid had taken his place in the kitchen making him completely useless; he was fat, tired, in pain and emotionally a mess. There was nothing he needed more than a warm bath right now.

* * *

><p><em>Misaki found himself sitting naked in a huge tub of water. He looked around and realized that he was alone in a garden of some sort, but the surroundings were alien to him. Tried as he might he couldn't recall how he had ended up like this. Something was wrong. He was in pain, and he realized, to his horror, that the babies were coming. But he <em>wasn't biologically equipped to give birth like this!<em> _

_"Help! Please, somebody!" His voice sound weak and inaudible. _W_here was everyone? Where was Doctor Endo? How was he going to get the babies out without her?___

_"Breathe in, Misaki... now, blow it out." Manami was suddenly behind him. Where had she come from?_

_Misaki drew panicked breaths. _"Oh, oh my god, it's-" he gasped when he felt an overwhelming _urge to bear down. __His groin was burning and he had a strange feeling that his manhood wasn't there anymore. Straining forward, he tried to look for it but couldn't see anything as his enormous belly was blocking his view. What on earth was happening? _

_As the pain reached its crescendo, his eyes welled up with tears. He lifted his head and gasped when he saw an audience around him: Takahiro, Akihiko, Kaoruko, Aikawa, and to his horror, Sumi-senpai, Haruhiko, and even Akihiko's father, all watching him give birth! It was the most embarrassing moment in his entire life._

_"Now push," Manami ordered._

_"I- I can't," Misaki groaned in between breaths, clutching the sides of the tub so hard that his knuckles ached._

_"You can do it! You can push them out!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Come on, Misaki, push! Go! Go!" It was Usagi-chichi's voice, cheering enthusiastically as if watching a sports game._

_He felt another contraction coming. "Aaaaargh!" Misaki yelled blue murder as he squeezed his muscles as hard as he could._

_"The baby... the baby is crowning!" Through a blur of tears, Misaki saw that it was Takahiro speaking. The youth grunted, gritted his teeth and gave a few more pushes, before he finally he felt one of the boys slip out of him._

_Takahiro lifted the tiny baby and brought it to its uncle. When Misaki saw its face he screamed._

Misaki was woken up by the sound of his own voice. Eyes fluttering open, he realized he had fallen asleep in the bathtub. _Oh my god that felt so real,_ he thought as he shuddered. _Even the pain felt real._ Thankfully it was just another one of his many bad dreams, but he still didn't feel right. In fact he felt really uncomfortable; his backache was getting worse and his stomach was tightening. _"_What the hell is happening?" he muttered, his heart pounding. "Could it - could it be -?"

The cramping soon subsided and he told himself that maybe he was just constipated. Gripping the sides of the bathtub firmly, he heaved his heavy body up and placed his hands against the wall to steady himself. When he had regained his balance, he stepped carefully out of the wet bathtub and onto the mat, praying he would not slip and fall. As he reached for the towel to dry himself, he stole a quick glance at the mirror to assure himself that his male parts were still there and what happened in the dream was not going to happen in real life. _There's no way the little guys can come out._.. _I hope I don't explode, _he thought apprehensively as his fingers ran over the scary-looking stretch marks decorating his belly skin.

He had barely gotten dressed when another cramp seized him, a stronger one this time. The twins were now kicking him furiously. Misaki winced and clutched his side as his eyes searched for his cell phone to call the doctor, cursing when he realized he had left it in the study. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he waited for the pain to subside before he shuffled out of the bedroom into the study.

Akihiko took one look at his beloved and strode over. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around Misaki for support.

"It hurts," Misaki groaned and doubled over as far as his huge belly could allow.

Akihiko helped him to the bed and phoned the doctor, while trying to keep a clear head himself. Misaki wasn't due to give birth yet; he had a little more than a month to go. The teen lay on his side frowning and clutching his belly, looking pale and unwell, his chocolate hair matted with perspiration. Akihiko felt his forehead and noticed he was running a slight fever. He went to the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the tap.

"Hang in there. The doctor's coming right now," he said, placing the damp washcloth on Misaki's forehead.

"U..Usagi-san, I'm scared. The twins, they can't...ah..." Misaki's fingers squeezed Akihiko's arm tight as the pain that gripped his back and groin intensified. He was terrified that his nephews would be born premature and underdeveloped. If that happened, he would never be able to face his brother and sister-in-law.

"Try to relax. Everything's going to be okay," Akihiko comforted him while rubbing his lower back. Doctor Endo arrived after thirty minutes and immediately gave him an injection to stop his contractions. She then started up the ultrasound machine that was on loan from the hospital, and after checking him, she nodded reassuringly. "Thankfully, the membranes are still intact."

Misaki's condition soon stabilized, his body relaxed and he sank back tiredly against the pillows. The doctor continued her instructions. "Misaki-kun has to stay in bed for a week. Please give him a bedpan and bring his meals to him in bed. We need to keep the twins inside for as long as possible."

"Any idea why he started going into labor?" Akihiko asked concernedly.

Doctor Endo asked Misaki to describe his symptoms and immediately knew what was wrong. "It was triggered by a urinary infection. You see, the pressure from the uterus prevents the bladder from emptying itself completely, and this causes bacteria to build up inside. I'm going to give you some antibiotics for it."

"I have to take medicine?" Misaki frowned. "Will it be safe?"

"Yes, don't worry." The doctor ran the ultrasound probe over his abdomen. "We need to get the infection treated before it does serious damage."

"How are the twins?" Misaki asked anxiously, staring at the screen. One of the babies looked like he was having hiccups and the other was sucking its thumb.

"Oh, they are both doing okay, growing normally," said the doctor, scrutinizing at the screen and taking some measurements. Then she turned towards the silver-haired writer, who was looking on quietly. "Please watch Misaki-kun more closely from now on. Call me immediately if he gets those contractions again. Unlike in a normal female pregnancy, that uterus inside him doesn't belong in his body and so it's particularly sensitive."

"Okay. Thanks Doctor."

"No problem, it's my job," the doctor replied as she put away the equipment. "Now you get some rest, Misaki-kun and try not to worry so much."

Misaki nodded and soon drifted off to sleep after taking his medicine. He slept all the way through dinner, and Akihiko refrained from disturbing him from his much-needed rest. At midnight, however, he was woken up by his beloved's moans. The twins were demanding to be fed. Akihiko dragged himself downstairs, made a bowl of noodles and brought it up to Misaki, who hungrily slurped up everything. He then helped Misaki with the bedpan. The teen felt extremely humiliated using it, but he had no choice but to follow the doctor's orders. After Akihiko had washed the bedpan and turned off the lights, Misaki spoke softly.

"Usagi-san... I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you."

"Are you feeling better now?" Akihiko's voice sounded rough from the lack of sleep.

"Yeah. It still hurts a bit when... I pee, but other than that I'm okay."

"Good." Akihiko crawled back into bed.

"Usagi-san?"

The man was already snoring soundly. Misaki reached out and touched his hand. He was now even more determined than ever to convince his brother how much he loved this man. In the past, he'd always depended on Akihiko to protect him and their relationship, but now he realized he had to speak up, not just for himself, but for the both of them.

Resting his other hand on his belly, he noticed that the twins had also fallen asleep. Although he was glad to be given a break, he missed their movements somehow. A lump formed in his throat as he realized he didn't have much time left with them. "Goodnight, you guys," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>That's all for now, please let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone and here is the next chapter! Once again thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate everyone taking the time to write something.**

darkhuntressxir: yes, they will be together, no matter what!

puppyfacetwo: we know how self-centred Akihiko can be sometimes, but of course the last thing he wants is to see Misaki in pain.

XMiyuki-chanX and Lovetta Dream: About the nightmare: guys are usually squeamish about birth, and Misaki is very nervous.

KiyameHikari-chan: arigatou gozaimasu! Glad you liked it.

fer-hyu: yup it's kinda sad, Misaki will get to meet the kids very often of course, it's just that they don't belong to him.

chibifiedfangirl18: It's cool that you do cosplays! I would love to see them. I am still hoping for a 3rd season though it's highly unlikely :(

darkrosetears, Glitterbaby214: Usagi's just being the jerk that he sometimes is :)

Life 4 Love: It's interesting to think how their lives would be after the babies are born! Would it somehow change things?

gothpandaotaku: yes he will eventually. Takahiro's approval means a lot to him.

usigh & Nathalia: Thanks, I hope you keep reading! yes it has to be true love.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

"Morning!" Takahiro and Manami greeted Akihiko at the door. Their son Mahiro was with them, jumping up and down excitedly as he entered the swanky apartment.

Akihiko returned the greeting politely. He was dressed neatly in his usual shirt and vest combination, but his hair looked as though he had just gotten out of bed.

"Unagi!" yelled the nearly-three-year-old toddler in glee. He could never pronounce the novelist's nickname properly. Akihiko smiled and invited the family in. Presently, things were cordial between him and Takahiro, neither of them bringing up the topic of his relationship with Misaki. The maid promptly came and served everyone tea.

"Is Misaki resting in the bedroom?" Manami asked, looking around.

"He's in the kitchen."

"Oh has he recovered already?" Manami looked slightly concerned after the preterm labor scare.

"Yes. The doctor says he can get out of bed for short periods."

Misaki was standing behind the kitchen counter, lining up the bottles of vitamins and medicines that were a part of his daily routine. He popped the pills one by one, downing them with a glass of milk. The sounds of his nephew's laughter drifted from the living room, prompting him to lift his head.

"Suzuki-san!" Mahiro squealed at the orangey-brown stuffed bear perched on the sofa with its usual serene expression. He ran towards the bear and wrapped his little arms around it. The sight brought a smile to Misaki's lips. At least the atmosphere now was quite relaxed, and Mahiro was being a great distraction. Akihiko was sitting there arms folded, being his usual reserved self, while Manami did most of the talking.

The heavily pregnant teen finished his last gulp of milk and washed his glass in the sink. Pressing one hand on his spine and the other underneath his stomach, he waddled awkwardly over to the living room to join his relatives. One of the babies was lodged in his hips and making it painful to walk. His feet were also swollen and throbbing. Manami jumped up and helped him lower himself into the couch.

"Misaki-kun! You haven't been sleeping well," she commented, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah," Misaki admitted with a sigh. "I just can't get comfortable at night now, no matter what position I try."

"Oh you poor thing," said Manami sympathetically. "It was like that when I was carrying Mahiro. I can't imagine how it's like with twins."

"These two are going to be athletes when they grow up," Misaki's face brightened as he invited her to feel the twins doing their morning flips and rolls.

Little Mahiro, who had been watching Misaki with curious big eyes all this while, ran to Takahiro and tugged at his shirt sleeve. "Daddy, why is Uncle's tummy so big?"

"Because Uncle has two babies inside him," Takahiro answered his son truthfully.

Manami laughed as she lifted her hand from Misaki's belly. "We haven't told him that he's going to be a big brother yet."

"Oh yes, this reminds me - the names!" Misaki exclaimed, struggling to lean forward and reach for the notebook with a list of baby names on the coffee table in front of him.

Manami helped him pick up the notebook. "Is this the one?"

"Yes! What do you think of these? Or these?" Misaki asked, showing the names to the couple.

Takahiro nodded and smiled approvingly. "Oh, Mitsuo and Minori sound perfect. Great job Misaki!"

"Wow! So you're really taking the names I chose?" Misaki beamed happily.

"Yes of course! You deserve the honor," Manami said. "Ah... I can't believe it, soon it will be our turn to get eyebags from all the midnight feedings and diaper changes! Exciting isn't it? Oh, what is it, Mahiro?"

The little boy was still fascinated with Misaki's mid-section and was trying to digest what his dad told him. He asked his next question rather apprehensively. "Daddy... Did Uncle eat the babies?"

"Oh, Mahiro darling," Manami laughed as she ruffled her son's hair.

Her husband, however, made a serious attempt at explaining what was going on. "No, he didn't. The babies belong to Mommy. You see, Mommy's life was in danger, so we borrowed Uncle's tummy for the babies."

"Oh... " the kid stared back with his large, round eyes, confused by the explanation. His adorable expression elicited an amused chuckle from Misaki. It was the first time the youth had laughed in a while, but soon his joy turned to embarrassment when he realized he had peed his pants. _Crap, why must this happen now? _He cursed his bladder silently, a blush filling his cheeks immediately. "Um - please excuse me, I - er really need to go," he apologized furiously, trying to push himself up from the couch.

Manami nodded understandingly. Akihiko quickly stood and gave him a hand, helping him to the bathroom and leaving the guests to entertain themselves. Mahiro had now wandered into the spacious dining room and was playing hide and seek with himself.

"Hmm... I wonder what other names he's shortlisted," said Manami, picking up the notebook again. After skimming through the list, curiosity got the better of her and she flipped a page and saw something that looked like a diary entry.

_Dear Diary_

_I slept sitting up on the couch last night. The twins are taking up lung space and I can't lie down without feeling like I'm suffocating. __I can't wait till the day they're born, but I will miss them terribly..._

Manami shook her head. "Aw, I feel bad for making him go through this ordeal."

"Uh, I don't think we should be looking at his diary," Takahiro said.

"What's wrong? It looks like a diary to record the progress of the pregnancy, that's all."

"Yeah, but..." Takahiro looked up to see if Misaki was coming back. He was nowhere to be seen. As for Akihiko, he, too, seemed to have disappeared somewhere.

Manami flipped through the pages some more and was stopped by her husband. "Wait. I think I see Usagi's name in there," Takahiro said. Manami found the entry and the couple inspected it with interest.

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't told you about Usagi-san, have I? I know, it's funny that I've been living with this man for two years, yet I haven't given our relationship much thought. I guess I have been taking it for granted..._

"Hmmmm..." said Manami and continued reading. When she had finished, she looked at Takahiro and found him frowning intensely. She shrugged. "I knew all along that the two of them were in a serious relationship. Usagi lets him live here for free, offers to pay all his medical bills, and personally takes care of him. Who would go to that extent for a friend?"

The perturbed expression remained on Takahiro's face. "I've always known Usagi was gay," he admitted in a low voice.

"Really? You never told me about it."

"Look, I've known this guy for a long time. We don't talk about it, but I'm alright with him being gay. He's the best friend I could ever have. The problem is... Misaki."

"What do you mean?" Manami frowned. "You can't accept Misaki being gay? He's your brother, you know."

"It's precisely because he's my brother. I thought they were just messing around the other day, but - I just can't picture them having gay sex - ugh!" Takahiro buried his face in his hands.

"I don't get your logic. You're alright with your friend being gay, but not your brother?"

"This isn't about logic," Takahiro shook his head. "Look, imagine if," he pointed at Mahiro. "Imagine if our son... grew up to be gay. What would you do?"

"Well, I would love him just the same," replied Manami without a moment's hesitation.

"I honestly don't know if I could do that. Anyway, Misaki's still young. He'll probably grow out of it."

"But it's clear from his diary that he really loves Usagi, isn't it?"

"Alright, let's not talk about this anymore okay?" Takahiro held up his hand. "It's going to stress him further."

They heard sounds of footsteps. Realizing that Misaki was coming back, the couple lowered their voices to a whisper, quickly closed the diary and placed it back in its original position.

"Usagi-san says he's sorry he can't join us!" Misaki huffed as he eased into the couch. "He's rushing his work. Aikawa-san is breathing down his neck again."

"I feel bad imposing on Usagi like this," said Takahiro. Sounds of little Mahiro's laughter travelled from the dining room. The boy was now grabbing the stuffed bear by the leg and throwing him on the floor. Manami ran over to her tireless toddler. "Mahiro dear! Don't throw Suzuki-san around like that, he doesn't like it!"

"I hope he doesn't break anything," Takahiro winced. He turned to find Misaki looking at him with his brilliant green eyes, as if he had something to say.

"Um - Nii-chan?" The teenager asked hesitantly. His fingers gripped the armrests nervously. "Can I - um - talk to you about something?"

His brother raised an eyebrow expectantly. "What is it?"

"It's about... me and Usagi-san."

Takahiro was surprised his painfully shy brother would initiate the conversation, but still, he was glad he was the one who brought it up. "I know," he said, and then took a deep breath, before continuing in a low voice. "I hope you don't get angry with me, but we just read your diary entry... the one about Usagi."

"You did?" Misaki gasped in shock as he recalled what he had written. "Oh no... so you know everything now?"

"Yes. So the two of you are really in a serious relationship. And you have had sex, more than once, it seems." Takahiro had decided not to beat around the bush.

"Uh- yeah I guess you can say so," the red-faced teen looked down. The truth was out and there was nowhere for him to hide. The awkwardness and weirdness was magnified by his protruding belly with its two entities inside.

"Misaki. You need to be more confident." Takahiro leaned forward and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder.

The teen looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me honestly. Are you doing this because Usagi's letting you live here for free? Are you doing it to return the favor?"

"Huh? No! That's not what it's like!" Misaki cried shaking his head, shocked that his brother would even consider something like that.

"Did he force himself on you?"

"No... well uh- sometimes... um-actually no, I don't mind it. Not at all."

Takahiro sighed, trying to imagine the kind of life had his brother had been leading for the past couple of years. All the while Misaki had kept up his usual cheery, boisterous self, and he had assumed he was living life like a normal teenager. If only he had been more observant. But his little brother was all grown up now, and he was making his own choices.

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan," Misaki said quietly with trembling lips. "I did it with Usagi-san because I... because I... love him."

Takahiro gave him a doubtful glance. "Are you sure it's love?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"So you should know Usagi's character well by now?"

"I guess so, yes, I think I do."

"He's a celebrity writer, and you're a college student. He was born and raised in a background that's totally different from ours, and he's a good ten years older than you. I'm just worried it won't work out."

"I know. Usagi-chichi said the same thing too."

"Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with him? It is not easy being gay in Japan, and you can't expect Usagi to protect you forever, you know."

Misaki nodded biting his lip. "Yes, I am." Placing a hand on his lower stomach and feeling a vigorous kick in response, he wanted to say _I want so badly to have his children too, _but kept quiet instead.

"I want you to think carefully about this. If you and Usagi truly love each other, Manami and I will give you our blessings."

"Oh Nii-chan, thank you," the boy said softly, blinking away tears. "I'm- I'm so happy to hear that."

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight. Misaki was in bed, reading bedtime stories to the little ones, while Akihiko rushed to complete his manuscript next door. Despite his physical discomfort, he was feeling much happier and at peace after coming out to his brother. He had not spoken about it to Akihiko, though. <em>I think I will tell him tonight, <em>he thought as he closed the book and put it on the bedside table. Then he started arranging his bed of pillows. The door opened suddenly, startling him.

"Misaki." The silver-haired writer was at the door. There was a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki wondered what was it he wanted, as Akihiko had really unpredictable moods.

"I'm sorry."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. He had not expected the man to apologize. But before he could respond, Akihiko was already beside him, his strong fingers burying into his soft brown hair.

"I love you, Misaki."

The teen felt a warm, tingly sensation creeping into him, that familiar sensation he had felt a thousand times before. He closed his eyes and felt Akihiko's lips pressing against his. He welcomed them, and Akihiko kissed him deeply while saying "I love you" over and over again. Heart pumping fast, he grabbed the older man's shirt and tried to pull him closer, but his belly was in the way. They continued kissing in that awkward position, until Akihiko sensed Misaki was tired. The teen whimpered a bit as he felt harsh kicks in his abdomen. He knew he was going to have a troublesome night again.

Pulling away gently, Akihiko reached for the drawer of the bedside table, opened it and took out a tube of cream for stretch marks. "Lift up your shirt," he ordered.

Misaki reluctantly did as he was told, revealing the angry red stripes running along his swollen belly. Akihiko dabbed the cream on his skin and slowly rubbed circles on it until the movements in the belly gradually calmed down and subsided. Misaki moaned contentedly.

"Usagi-san..."

"Say it. I want to hear it from you."

"I love you, Usagi-san."

Akihiko smiled triumphantly as he continued his gentle and soothing motions on Misaki's stomach, stopping only when the teen was snoring soundly.

* * *

><p>That's all for now. Let me know what you think. To be continued!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! It's been a year since I updated! To those who've been waiting for an update, I'm so terribly sorry for taking so long, and I want to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Misaki?" Akihiko called out in his deep voice, tapping gently on the bathroom door.

No response.

"Misaki? Are you alright, Misaki?" The silver-haired writer's voice grew louder as he knocked on the door with greater urgency.

A soft groan emerged from the bathroom. "Go away, Baka..."

"You're taking longer this morning than usual. You should at least keep the door unlocked so that I can go in and rescue you, in case something happens."

"I said stop disturbing me!" Misaki snapped as he sat on the toilet mopping his brow tiredly. The thirty-four weeks pregnant teen was not in the best of moods, with his constipation getting worse as the twins grew and took up more space. The total weight of the boys was now more than ten pounds. To add to the pain and discomfort, the twins seemed to love abusing his bladder and bowels, their kicks and punches becoming harsher with each passing day. Whereas he had previously enjoyed the feeling of movements inside his body, he was now looking forward to having the babies out. He missed being able to get out of bed easily, and being able to walk briskly, among other things.

However, although he longed to see the little ones, Misaki was far away from being mentally prepared for the birth itself. Thinking about it made him nervous. Although he was still three weeks away from his scheduled C-section, he knew he could go into labour any day, and each twinge or cramp made him wonder if this was it. Braxton Hicks contractions were becoming more frequent and stronger, and he had had a few scares in the past few weeks. Once, he was certain he was in labour and had the doctor rushed in, only to find out that he was actually having bad constipation pains.

After he had finished his business, Misaki tediously pushed himself up and slowly waddled, hand supporting his back, out of the bathroom. There was nobody outside. Akihiko had disappeared into his writing cave and he would be there for the next several hours.

"Do you need anything, sir?" Yukie the maid hurried towards him. She had been had hired by Akihiko specially to serve Misaki, now that he was a lot less mobile. She looked to be in her early twenties and had jet black hair just like Kaoruko, a sweet face and a soft-spoken manner.

"Uh, no, I'm fine! Thanks!" Misaki quickly smiled and nodded awkwardly. He simply couldn't get used to having a maid around to wait on him. All his life, he had done all the housework and cooking for himself and others. Maids were only for rich people and he felt he didn't deserve one. Also, he knew about Yukie's sad past, that she was an orphan just like him. This made him feel even more uncomfortable about the thought of bossing her around.

"Are you sure?" Yukie asked as she scrutinized Misaki's tired face and eyebags.

"Yes, yes, I'll call for you if I need you." Misaki quickly turned away, impatient for her to go away as he was extremely embarrassed about his appearance. _She must be thinking, what a weird household this is - an eccentric writer living with a pregnant guy,_ he thought. _Please go away, stop looking at me, stop staring at my belly, please..._

Misaki looked around for some entertainment. Another reason why he couldn't wait to have the twins out: he was getting rather tired of being a prisoner in this penthouse. He missed running outside in the fresh air, doing the things that a normal guy would be doing at his age, instead of being bogged down by this heavy, squirmy watermelon inside him. There was nothing to watch on the television at this time, and he really didn't feel like reading his notes. Months of not going to school had made him feel so out of touch and unmotivated.

The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Good afternoon, Misaki-kun! How are you today?" It was the bright cheery voice of his sister-in-law. That voice somehow made Misaki happy, yet confused and torn at the same time. On one hand, he felt incredibly proud and privileged to be the surrogate 'mother' of Manami's children. On the other, he could not help but feel somewhat jealous. After all, she was the twins' biological mother, the one they would be calling 'Mom', whereas he was nothing more than an uncle to them. He would, of course, never reveal that he had carried them inside him for nine months and birthed them. They might just freak out at that idea and avoid him forever.

"Good afternoon, Manami-san!" Misaki put on his most energetic voice. "I'm doing great! We're all doing great."

"Ahh, that's good to hear! We will drop by later in the afternoon. Be prepared for a surprise!"

"Oh, okay, sure!" Misaki replied. A_ surprise? _He was puzzled, but kept quiet. It was already unusual that his sister-in-law had called to let him know she was coming, when she had the keys to the house. Misaki noticed she had started doing that after he had come out to her and Takahiro about his relationship with Akihiko. Since then, the couple never barged in without first informing them. Perhaps they were afraid of walking in on them doing something embarrassing, like what had happened the other time.

After he had hung up, Misaki waddled into the study and eased his heavy body into the chair in front of the computer. He surfed the internet for stories and pictures about twin births for a while, then he sighed and switched off the computer. The boys were moving around vigorously again, and he sat there with his hands on his belly, playing some kind of game with them, his fingers pressing the parts on his belly where he felt a hand or leg bulge out. He loved playing with the twins like this, trying to figure out their position from the way they moved, and talking to them about his day. He did this for what seemed like an eternity, until the movements subsided as the twins took a rest. Then he simply sat there staring pensively at the blank screen while random thoughts floated into his mind.

_If you and Usagi truly love each other, Manami and I will give you our blessings._

That was what his brother had said to him a few weeks a go, and he still couldn't believe the fact that he had accepted the relationship. The whole thing was surreal to him, just like it was surreal being pregnant.

_Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with him? How well do you know him?_

He remembered his brother asking him that too. Honestly, he had never thought about those questions. As for the second question, Misaki had once tried probing Akihiko about his past, but the latter refused to open up. Out of respect, Misaki never ventured to ask him about it again. But did it matter? Was it really that important to know everything about his past?

_If you and Usagi truly love each other..._

Love. Did he truly love Akihiko, and did they share the same idea of love, since they were so different in almost every aspect? Misaki thought deeply about the time spent with Akihiko, and realized that he had changed some, that he had become somewhat more mature. The thirty-year-old man still kept some of his old habits, such as obsessively collecting stuffed bears, not cleaning up after himself and missing his deadlines. But the past nine months had also brought out the more caring and thoughtful side of the formerly arrogant, incorrigibly spoilt and self-absorbed novelist, a side that he had never knew existed. He recalled how Akihiko had tried to cook banana omelettes for him when he craved them in the first trimester. _Usagi-san's cooking is still terrible, but at least his omelettes were now edible, _he mused as he bit back a smile_._ Akihiko had even tried doing a little housework before they had a maid. Even then he had been doing little things for Misaki, like massaging his belly with stretch marks cream every night. But the most amazing change was that Akihiko was now better able to control himself instead of constantly going after Misaki like a ravenous, sex-starved wolf.

I_ never thought that Usagi-san's form of 'love' could be more than just forcing himself on me, molesting_ _me and being possessive._ _I was so wrong...I should be ashamed of myself. _It was only after a few minutes that he noticed that his face was wet with tears. _Damn these hormones, _Misaki cursed as he rubbed his cheeks.

He heard a knock on the door. "Lunch is ready, Sir," announced the maid. "Would you like to have it here or outside?"

"I'll have it here, thanks!"

In less than a minute, Yukie was back again knocking on his door with a tray.

"Come in," said Misaki.

"Sir, your lunch is here." Yukie smiled at Misaki and looked around with uncertainty. She had been told by Akihiko that some of the rooms in the penthouse were out-of-bounds and this was one of them.

"Please stop calling me 'Sir'. Just call me Misaki." The brown-haired teenager didn't change his position facing the computer, hoping that Yukie would go away quickly.

"Er, yes Sir, I mean, Mi-Misaki," said the girl obediently. "Where shall I place the food?"

"Just put it on the table, thanks!"

"Which table?"

Misaki blew out a breath, feeling himself get irritated, and turned towards Yukie. "There," he said, pointing to his right. At that moment, he felt Yukie's gaze lock on him and a blush crept into his cheeks. "You can go away now, thank you!" he flashed a brilliant smile at her, mentally shooing her away. To his chagrin, the girl's gaze had travelled down to his chest, and she, too started blushing a little.

"Y-yes? What's the problem?" Misaki had started panicking a little as he wondered what had caught her attention.

"Your shirt," she replied shyly. "It's wet."

"It is?" Misaki instinctively looked down and saw the wet patches on his shirt. "Oh, I have been sweating like a pig, ha ha!" He laughed nervously, finding a new reason to curse his pregnancy hormones.

"I'll get you a new shirt!" cried Yukie, jumping up and rushing out of the room.

"No it's okay!" Misaki called out but she was already gone. He gulped down his lunch, then made his way to the bathroom and got ready for a shower. As he lifted his shirt, he discovered, to his dismay, that the moisture on his shirt was not sweat. It had emanated from the two mounds on his chest - which he had refused to call 'breasts' up till this point. They had grown considerably since the past few weeks. In the beginning of his pregnancy, Doctor Endo had told him they would stay small, but apparently she was wrong. His nipples had also grown much bigger, and they must have been poking out through his shirt all this while. Perhaps they were what was causing the maid to stare at him with such fascination. There was no denying now that he had breasts; not only that, that they were leaking in preparation for the twins' arrival.

Misaki grimaced as he stared into the mirror at his new anatomy. He cupped his hands under his breasts, realizing that they were weighing him down too, in addition to the weight of the babies. Dread started to seep into his mind. _Oh no, I look like a freak. How much heavier are these going to get? I really, really hope they will shrink back to their original size after I give birth - I can't live with boobs all my life! _Misaki couldn't understand exactly why he was so afraid of having breasts. He liked being pregnant, but he had never intended to become a woman. Deep inside him, he was very much a guy. But there was something else that made him feel insecure about his changing body.

The doorbell rang. _It must be Nii-chan, _he thought, and quickly showered and got dressed. Feeling extremely self-conscious about his chest now, he tried crossing his arms in front of himself as he emerged from the bathroom, but found that his sensitive nipples made it too uncomfortable to do so. So he rummaged through Akihiko's wardrobe and threw on the thickest jacket he could find. Sounds of laughter and Akihiko's voice floated across to him from the living room. Making sure his jacket covered his chest, and holding his aching back, he slowly waddled to the living room.

"Hi Nii-chan, Ne-chan!" he greeted.

"Misaki! Wow, you're big!" Manami exclaimed, her wide eyes on his bulging midsection.

"Hmm, yeah. Getting bigger with each passing day," Misaki grinned as he supported his belly with one hand, his face a strange mix of pride and embarrassment.

Akihiko was seated on the couch, and sipping tea. As usual, he said nothing. Misaki purposely sat some distance away from him. Although their relationship was no longer a secret, he still felt uncomfortable behaving intimately with Akihiko in front of the others. His eyes then fell on a huge box on the floor. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's a cot," said Manami.

"A... cot?" Misaki frowned, confused.

"Yes, it's for the babies. It's huge and takes some time to assemble," Takahiro chimed in.

"But... why... why is it here?" Misaki was getting more bewildered than ever.

"Oh, " Manami chuckled. "We've discussed this with Akihiko and we've decided to let the babies stay here after they're born."

"What?" Misaki's green eyes grew wide as saucers. "But don't you want to be with them?"

Manami drew a deep breath and explained everything slowly. "Ah, we're so sorry we didn't ask you beforehand, Misaki. We did ask Akihiko and he's fine with it. We're hoping that the boys could stay here with you, just for a little while. Of course, we won't force you if you are against it, but we really would like them to stay here, maybe for the first few months. The reason is we hope you could breastfeed the boys."

"Um... me?" Misaki was at a loss for words as he self-consciously touched his jacket, wondering if he was leaking again.

"Who else?" Akihiko let out a smirk.

"Yes. " Manami nodded with a serious look on her face. "Breast milk is the best nutrition for the babies. I had exclusively breastfed Mahiro for six months after he was born, but I am so sad that I can't do the same for Mitsuo and Minori. I really hope you could do us this favour."

"Exclusive?" Misaki frowned in confusion again.

"That means giving them only breast milk and nothing else, no milk powder. However, it is very tiring, as you would need to feed them every two to three hours, so it is perfectly okay if you don't want to do that."

Misaki could feel his face turning warm, and continued in a softer voice. "That's not the - um - the problem is, I'm not sure whether I have enough - um - milk. " He couldn't believe these words just came out of his mouth.

"Of course you will," Manami said confidently. "If not, you can always give them whatever you have and then we'll top up the rest with formula. After all, some breast milk is better than nothing!"

"But... I'm a guy." Misaki was now in a dilemma. On the one hand, he really loved the twins and he thought breastfeeding would be an excellent way to bond with them, but on the other hand... he looked at the other two men, Akihiko and Takahiro. His brother was silently nodding in agreement with what his wife was saying, while Akihiko was just sitting there with an unreadable expression. Misaki wondered what he was thinking about.

Manami laughed. "Don't you remember the doctor saying that males can lactate too? You definitely will produce enough milk, Misaki. I'm sure you've noticed your breasts are bigger and heavier. Aren't they?"

"Haha," Misaki laughed nervously as he held on to his jacket. "Well... not really," he lied.

"Oh, they will, soon. You will probably need a good bra."

"Okay, I know that. Thanks!" Misaki quickly said, impatient for this conversation to end.

"Oh and by the way, I need to tell you this - if you don't let out the milk after giving birth, your breasts might become painfully engorged," Manami continued with her same serious expression.

"Really?" Misaki mentally cringed. That certainly didn't sound like fun to him. He stole a glance at Akihiko, noticed the smirk playing on his lips and was reminded of how the man had pounced on him the other time. He decided he would rather let the babies suckle rather than have that pervert. "Um, I'm - I'm not sure. I guess I could give it a try," he said.

"Ahhh that would be fantastic!" cried Manami, her face lighting up with joy.

* * *

><p>After dinner that night, Misaki walked into the bedroom and got the shock of his life. Scattered all over the bed were at least thirty bras of various shapes, sizes and colors. There were plain ones, lacy ones, wired and non-wired ones, normal bras and nursing bras. Looking at them made Misaki dizzy. The teen stood there speechless, not daring to touch the bras. He knew he needed to wear one to relieve his aching back, but he was definitely <em>not<em> going to let Akihiko see him in one.

"Take your pick," the voice the writer sounded behind him, startling him.

"You... bought all these?"

"I don't know your size or preference, so I bought all of them. Why don't you try them on now? I'll help you." Akihiko patted his brown-haired lover on the head.

"You hentai! No way!" Misaki snapped, pushing the bigger man away.

"Hentai? You think that these arouse me?" Akihiko sounded genuinely surprised. These words somehow gave Misaki a strange and unsettled feeling.

"You mean... they don't?" Misaki asked quietly, frowning a bit. It suddenly dawned on him why he was so insecure about his changing body, especially his fear of having breasts for life. Because that would make him look like a woman, and he knew Akihiko didn't like women. Akihiko had fallen in love with a skinny, flat-chested Misaki, and now that he was curvy, was all this going to change?

Akihiko looked him in the eye. "Does it matter to you?"

"Of course not," Misaki huffed as he averted his gaze. "I thought you were a pervert, that's all."

"Oh, if you don't want me to be aroused by you wearing a bra, then I won't." Akihiko said enigmatically.

"What?" Misaki was starting to get annoyed now. "What is your problem, Baka?"

"Tell me. Do you want me to be aroused or not?"

"Well... "

Akihiko had his arrogant look again, which made Misaki feel like punching him.

* * *

><p>Well readers, that's all for now! Hopefully I can get some new readers for this, and it would be awesome if you could leave a review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Just ten more minutes," Dr. Endo coaxed a very uncomfortable Misaki, who was lying on a reclining chair with pink and blue straps wrapped around his huge tummy. The straps were connected to a machine that was churning out a piece of paper slowly. The sounds of the babies' heartbeats echoed around the room. Dr. Endo was doing her usual checkup using the fetal heart rate monitor that was placed in Misaki's bedroom, and Takahiro, Manami and Akihiko were looking on.

"These straps are making me itch worse," the thirty-six-weeks pregnant teen groaned as he shifted himself, trying not to touch his tummy, which was covered in red streaks and stretched so tightly that he was amazed it hadn't exploded. His tummy rash was bothering him day and night, and was the main reason why he was looking forward to his scheduled C-section next week.

"Beeeep!" An alarm sounded and suddenly, only one of the heartbeats could be heard.

Misaki gasped. "What happened? Why is there only one heartbeat?"

Dr. Endo calmly came forward and re-adjusted the straps. "It's either you moved, or one of them moved, that's why we couldn't catch the heartbeat. Just keep still, please." She shifted the ultrasound transducer on Misaki's stomach until the sounds returned.

"Blurp blurp!" The twins' movements were also picked up and broadcast by the monitor.

"I can't believe it, we're going to see our boys real soon!" Manami gushed excitedly as Takahiro beamed and put his arm over his wife's shoulder.

"Are we going to have the operation here as well?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, with the kitchen knife," Akihiko answered sarcastically.

Dr. Endo smiled patiently as she explained. "A Cesarean section is a major operation, so it is not possible to do it at home, dear. We'll need to do it at the hospital."

Akihiko sighed as he threw Misaki his usual "why-are-you-so-stupid" look. "Seems like the pregnancy has killed whatever few brain cells that you have," he said, tapping a ballpoint pen on the teen's head.

"Bastard!" Misaki cursed. "I'm having a hard time with this pregnancy, can't you show me some empathy? Aarrgh, I can't stand it anymore! My tummy is itching like crazy!"

Takahiro patted his little brother on the shoulder. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, Misaki. And I'm sure Akihiko will give you a nice, long, massage after you're done, won't he? Eh? " He said, winking at the silver-haired writer, who looked away quickly. Even though he had come out to Takahiro about his relationship with Misaki, he still wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"Okay, we're done!" Dr. Endo announced. Misaki immediately ripped off the offending straps and started scratching his tummy wildly. Dr. Endo looked closely at the graph churned out by the monitor, and her face took on a serious expression.

"Is everything alright?" Takahiro asked.

"One of the heartbeats looks a little slow, at some points," the doctor replied.

"Oh no, does this mean the baby is in trouble?" Misaki's own heart was starting to pound faster.

"Well," Dr. Endo said, "Not necessarily so. But I am going to bring forward the C-section to tomorrow, just to be safe. One of them might be undergoing some stress."

"Oh… okay," Misaki gulped, taken aback by the sudden change of plans.

"So, get prepared to stay in hospital for at least a couple days. Meanwhile, just continue to count the kicks like you do every day," Dr. Endo advised. "And if you're worried, give me a call. See you tomorrow!"

Misaki nodded.

After the doctor had left, everyone began discussing preparations for the emergency C-section and the early arrival of the little ones. It was decided that Takahiro and Manami would stay over for the night, so that they could all accompany Misaki to the hospital the next day. They already had a guest room in Akihiko's spacious penthouse reserved for them, as they would be staying on for the first couple of weeks to help with the twins. Another of the guest rooms had been converted into a nursery, where the twins' cot was all set up. There was already a mountain of clothes and enough diapers for a small army. Takahiro and Manami went out to stock up on all the other baby essentials.

At midnight, Akihiko was the only one sleeping. Manami was up sorting out the baby stuff and helping Misaki to pack his hospital bag. Misaki was particularly restless that night. In addition to his usual pregnancy discomfort, he couldn't help feeling nervous about the delivery. What if something went wrong during the operation? What if something happened to the twins?

At 3 am in the morning, Takahiro had just come out of the bathroom when he noticed his brother sitting on the living room couch, all alone in the dark. He walked over and saw that Misaki was wide awake and teary-eyed, both hands cradling his swollen tummy.

"Everything alright?" Takahiro asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know," Misaki sniffed. "They seem to be moving less."

"Really? Do you want me to give the doctor a call?"

"Well, I don't know... they're still moving about, it's just that they seem to be - " Misaki's sentence was cut short by a strong kick and a punch inside his tummy. He smiled with relief. "They just moved. I think they're okay."

"We're only a few hours away from dawn," Takahiro reassured him. "Soon we'll be seeing Mitsuo and Minori. I'm sure they'll both be healthy, bouncy boys!"

"I hope so," Misaki said hesitantly. "I don't know why one of them has a slow heart rate. What if he's... " he covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "It's all my fault. Maybe it's because I didn't get enough rest!"

"Rubbish," Takahiro chided him gently. "Whatever happens, we won't blame you okay? You've already done so much for us." He knew he wasn't very good at comforting others, so that was all he managed to say at the moment.

Misaki didn't look relaxed at all. He simply stared at Takahiro with furrowed brows.

"Um, hey, Misaki, can we talk about something else?" Takahiro suggested in a bid to distract his brother from worrying about the twins. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions about Usagi?"

"What kind of questions, Nii-chan?"

"Well… I noticed that he was kind of… verbally abusive towards you today." Takahiro sounded concerned. "Is he always like that?"

"Was he?" Misaki scratched his head. "Oh, you mean this afternoon, during the check-up?"

"Yeah. I thought he was quite mean to you. Are you sure he really loves you? Remember what I told you – that you and he are from entirely different backgrounds?"

Misaki nodded. "I'm sure Usagi-san loves me. It's just that… it's just the way he talks, I guess."

Takahiro sighed and ruffled Misaki's hair. "My little brother is so kind and gentle, and that makes me worried."

"Don't worry about me, Nii-chan," Misaki smiled.

"So, what is it about Usagi that you like? Is it his looks, talent, wealth or something else?" Takahiro asked curiously.

Misaki kept quiet for a few moments. "No. I don't know how to explain it… it was –"he stopped when he realized he couldn't continue without revealing that Akihiko once held a torch for Takahiro. _It would make things even more awkward between them if I told Nii-chan that_, he reasoned, and decided to keep his mouth shut. "It's just a feeling that he gives me."

Takahiro didn't seem convinced by his answer. "I really hope you know what you're doing."

"Hey, I'm an adult now!" Misaki insisted, pointing to his tummy proudly. "Look, I'm a m- I mean, I'm a surrogate parent!"

Takahiro chuckled. "I know you love kids."

"Yes. Me and Usagi-san, we're going to have our own kids some day," Misaki said dreamily, but decided not to mention that invitro fertilization treatment that he saw on TV the other day.

"How about Mitsuo and Minori? I know you love them."

"I do, but they're not my kids," Misaki said a little wistfully. "They're my nephews."

"I'll definitely tell them how special you are to them," Takahiro promised earnestly.

"Please don't tell them that I gave birth to them!" Misaki pleaded. It's going to be so weird. I don't want them to be teased for it."

"Don't worry, Misaki. I'll find a way to tell them how special you are without making them embarrassed."

As they talked, Misaki's eyelids began to grow heavy, he soon gave in to fatigue and drifted off to sleep on the couch. Takahiro fetched a blanket for him, and then lay down to catch a couple hours of sleep before setting off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Dawn arrived, and Misaki was woken up by a backache and horrible constipation pains. It felt like there was a hand inside him twisting his bowels. He shifted his weight on the couch trying to ease his discomfort, but it was not helping. His pain came in waves and was getting so bad that he couldn't move an inch. Soon, he realized that he wasn't experiencing constipation, but birth contractions! Misaki yelled for help. He needed to get to hospital as quickly as possible; he had no idea what those contractions would lead to, since he wasn't a woman. Something awful was going to happen if he didn't get medical help soon.<p>

Akihiko drove everyone to the hospital, and on the way, Misaki's contractions became more and more intense. What made him even more worried was that he couldn't seem to sense any movement from the twins. All this made him panic so much that he started hyperventilating.

"Breathe slowly, Misaki," Manami urged. "The babies need oxygen."

Misaki began taking slow, deep breaths, and then squeezed Takahiro's arm as his body tensed with another contraction.

"We're reaching soon! Hang in there!" Takahiro encouraged him.

"My stomach... " Misaki groaned as his face turned green. Manami recognized what that meant. She quickly whipped out a paper bag and held it in front of Misaki, who promptly vomited into it. Nothing much came out as he had skipped breakfast.

When they arrived at the hospital, Misaki was quickly wheeled into a private room to get ready for his operation. By then, he was in quite a rough shape. The nurses helped him to get changed, laid him on the bed, hooked him up to an IV drip and began asking him questions.

"Do you want to be awake or asleep during the operation?" asked the anesthetist, who had just arrived.

"Awake," Misaki said weakly, and then shuddered at the thought of it. However, he forced himself to overcome the fear as he really wanted to witness the twins being born. "Is it going to hurt?" He asked.

"No, it will not hurt, I promise," the anesthetist replied, and then proceeded to set up his equipment.

"Only one person is allowed to go into the operating room with the patient," one of the nurses said, looking at Takahiro, Manami and Akihiko. "Who will it be?"

A brief silence ensued. No one had thought about that.

Takahiro was the first one to step forward. "I'll go in." He threw a glance at Misaki, who was gripping the bedrail tightly while writhing with another contraction. He was in too much pain to pay attention to the needles being inserted into his spine, much less care about who would be accompanying him during the operation. No one seemed to object, as Takahiro was his brother as well as the father of the twins.

"Alright, please get changed too," the nurse instructed Takahiro as she handed him some hospital clothes.

Akihiko, who had been quiet the whole morning, suddenly spoke up. "Please let me go in with Misaki."

Takahiro raised his eyebrows with surprise. "Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully. "Childbirth isn't a pretty sight you know. I can tell you that, having seen it once."

Akihiko took a deep breath. "I know. But Misaki needs me. Besides … I'm really worried about him."

_Hmm. It looks like Usagi really cares about him a lot, _Takahiro thought. "Alright. You go then," he relented, as there wasn't enough time to argue about this. Misaki was all pumped up with the epidural and was starting to feel the numbness in his legs. Akihiko stared at him as he was transferred to another bed and slowly pushed into the operating room. Misaki returned his gaze and smiled for the first time that morning.

* * *

><p>It was freezing cold in the operating room. Misaki lay shivering in his thin hospital gown as the medical team busied themselves preparing for the delivery and attached various tubes and wires onto him. Although Misaki was glad to be pain-free, his heart was pounding fiercely. First, it was the thought of being sliced up while awake, and then there was the fear that something could go wrong with the birth. He closed his eyes and forced himself to dismiss such scary thoughts. As his mind conjured up images of his nephews, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the anaesthetist, who explained that he was going to test if the epidural was working.<p>

"See this block of ice? I'm going to press it all over your body from the chest downwards. Please tell me if you can feel it."

"Okay," Misaki said, embarrassed that his lower half was all exposed. He could not feel the ice at all, and so he was good to go. A screen was placed in front of him, and Dr. Endo began cleaning his bulging tummy with antiseptic. Akihiko sat beside him, dressed in surgical scrubs too, holding his hand. As he felt the warmth of Akihiko's hand, Misaki felt all his fear and apprehension melt away.

Akihiko's grip tightened. _The doctor must be making the cut, _Misaki guessed. He was really curious to know what was going on, but at the same time he was glad the screen was blocking him as he wasn't sure if he could stand the sight of his own blood and guts. Next, he felt some tugging and pushing, and imagined Dr. Endo's hand groping around his insides.

"How is it going?" He asked out loud, feeling amazed that he could actually talk at this point.

"Good," he heard Dr. Endo's voice. "Twin A will be out soon."

He felt more tugging, and then he heard the doctor announce, "he's out!"

The baby's screams filled the room. "That's Mitsuo," Misaki gasped.

As the nurses cleaned and weighed little Mitsuo, Dr. Endo continued working on getting Minori out. This time, she seemed to be having some difficulty. Misaki stared at the team of doctors hovering above him, all looking focused and solemn. He couldn't understand what they were talking about, and he was not sure if it was just his imagination, but the atmosphere in the operating room seemed to have become very tense. Akihiko was still holding his hand, but it was hard to read his expression behind the mask.

Misaki continued to feel more tugging and manoeuvring. His whole body was now shaking with the force of Dr. Endo's actions. "What's happening?" he couldn't resist asking.

"We're having some difficulties getting the other twin out," Dr. Endo said. "His head seems to be lodged in an awkward position. It's this artificial womb, it's creating some problems."

Misaki turned his head to look at Akihiko, who was pale and frowning._ Please, please , please let Minori be okay,_ he prayed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Endo finally announced that Twin B was out. Misaki could not hear anything, and was going to freak out again when, after a few seconds, little Minori began bawling his lungs out. After being cleaned and weighed, he was placed on Misaki's chest, while Akihiko held Mitsuo. Dr. Endo then removed the uterus from Misaki and sewed him back up. Everyone in the operating room was smiling and gushing over the newly minted twins.

"Congratulations! You have just given birth to two normal, healthy boys!"

Misaki couldn't believe it. Tears of joy and relief flowed from his eyes as he felt the warmth of Minori's tiny body and gently stroked his soft little head. It was the most surreal moment in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, I am so sorry again for updating so slowly. I hope you liked this chapter, and do drop me a review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
